In The Shadows of Valbanill
by Gavedin
Summary: Could a demon be classified as a human? Could a weapon be more thought of as more than simple metal and wood? Could a blacksmith with a shrouded past even fulfill the future forced upon him? As the demonic influence of one of the world's greatest enemies once again begins to darken the land, it' all comes down to a certain blond that's really tired of fate trying to manipulate him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and since I just essentially discovered The Sacred Blacksmith a little while ago, it's hard to claim it as my own.

Chapter 1:

The water was cold.

That was the first thought that went through Uzumaki Naruto's mind as he splashed a small amount of water onto his face from the bathroom 'sink'. It wasn't a sink truly, even if he called it that, but more of a small basin bolted into the wooden wall. If there was one thing he truly missed about the Elemental Nations, it was its technological advances. And plumbing. Oh…how he wished this place had indoor plumbing. The twilight of early morning darkened the room just enough to hide the traces of his shivering scowl.

His sharp eyes could pierce through the dim room and see his reflection in the mirror, even with the barest of moonlight drifting in through the window. Spiky blond hair a tad bit longer than when he was younger, nearly luminescent blue eyes that seemed to contain their own inner glow, and three scar-like whiskers grooved into his tanned cheeks. Not much had really changed in his years away, more so than the fact he miraculously wore less orange. In fact his current clothing was nothing more than a white robe he had never tied closed since waking and blue boxers. That was on the exterior though…inside was a bit different.

The male could still smile easily enough and was a goof through and through. But there was a bitterness cloaked away in his heart that made his decisions a bit more…difficult to make than they used to be. Continuous failures had chipped away at his belief that things would always work out in the end. Losing those who had grown close to him in some way, emotionally or physically, had slowly taken its toll on the jinchuriki. You could actually say he matured from the happy-go-lucky brat who wanted nothing more than to become the Hokage and earn village-wide acknowledgement. A new dream had now taken its place; something he had inherited from a dear deceased friend and one that he would spend the rest of his days fulfilling if he could so choose.

Naruto exited the bathroom and turned to walk back towards his own space, taking a few moments to pause near a closed wooden door. A wry smile inadvertently reached his lips as he heard the soft fluttering snore of its inhabitant muffled by the entranceway. If there was any reason as to why he simply hadn't snapped and given in to his inner demon's demands for freedom, it was her. Her innocence helped keep him sane when Naruto felt like breaking down, someone to be there for the former ninja and lend him a shoulder. The girl sleeping away inside may have been a constant reminder of his past that sent pangs of regret through his heart but he could _never_ hate her for what she stood for.

His roommate was his best friend and…more maybe. The male could never really tell what exactly their relationship was in a physical sense. She knew him the best around there, sometimes more than even himself which was saying a lot. Gently running a hand over the foreign letters carved deeply into the oak, Naruto's smile dropped a fraction. _Lisa_. The name of two separate people linked more deeply together in his psyche than he might have liked. Humming noncommittally Naruto finally returned to the space he had claimed as his own to dress for his morning routine. Lisa would rise in a few hours at the first light of the sun and begin the day's work. She never minded; in fact, the sweet young thing was happy to do the morning chores while he was off honing his skills. Just because he was no longer employed as a shinobi didn't mean he wanted the talent he _did_ posses to get rusty. Mercenary jobs weren't that scarce either and occassionally helped keep him sharp.

Slipping on a grey dress shirt, baggy black pants, black laced boots, and a pouch at his thigh and waist, the boy threw a body-concealing cloak around his shoulders and made for the front door. The blond passed by a large blacksmithing forge tucked into the corner of the biggest room in the building followed by another conjoined room containing a spotless counter that housed a few small farming implements. Once again sapphire eyes took to wandering, landing upon a simple sheathed katana resting upon the wall above the fireplace. Beautifully made, the curved weapon's make had its owner's heart and soul forged within it. The pinnacle of skill and precision that any blacksmith needed for their trade.

With a regretful sigh Naruto was out the door without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Demon Contract:_

_The phenomenon of changing into a demon when a human offers up their very flesh to an airborne spirit to feast upon._

_An incantation chanted by the sacrifice served as the trigger, giving up a piece of their body and presenting it to the spirit. Once done, the contract is concluded and said spirit receives its very own body, transforming into a demon._

_Forty-four years after the conclusion of the Great War that heavily utilized the dangerous pact and its powerful demons, also known as the War of the Contract, such agreements between human and spirit were labeled taboo to the highest degree and banned from use. With the loss of such weapons, the continent slowly drifted off into an era of stability._

Lisa did so love the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Their melodic peeps and singing melding together to create the music of nature itself. The winged animals served as her alarm clock every day, and the young female always greeted the sparrows and robins with a sleepy smile. She could inherently understand the inhuman speech and it made Lisa want to giggle as they flew in through her open window. Such lively creatures! Always so carefree and fun! Oh, she loved them so!

After greeting and fondly rubbing the small birds' heads Lisa sat up fully on her mattress and stretched out her rested muscles. Unlike Naruto, who at least covered his decency with a pair of underwear, his little helper slept completely in the nude for comfort while occasionally throwing on a nightdress during the cooler seasons. The girl looked as if she was a prepubescent, entering her early throes of eleven or twelve with her petite body and barely-there curves. With her flowing long yellow hair down to her knees, Lisa could have easily passed for Naruto's younger sister. What stood out between the two though was the fact her eyes were a dark violet compared to his bright blue and the elfin ears poking out past her bangs that were so unlike anyone else around.

Speaking of her friend/companion, Lisa brought her closed fists up to face before giving a gentle cheer. He would be off training already in the deep forest near the large volcano where their community was based and that left the rest of the responsibilities to her. The small helper was glad to assist in any way and when Naruto would smile and thank her for her efforts, it just made everything that much sweeter. Lisa could always discover the small tinges of sadness marking his features whenever he looked at her and she _knew_ why it was there even if though he didn't realize he was doing it…and gave her just another reason to work that much harder. The biju host was so strong in her opinion; Lisa wondered how long she could have ever lasted if their two roles had somehow been switched.

"Oookay! Time to start the day!"

Sliding out from the twisted mess that was her thin covers, the diminutive blonde took to pulling on her work clothes. A frilly/cuffed white shirt with a thin red bow tied around the collar, baggy brown work pants with extra pockets and a pair of slipper-like boots. The end of her long mane was pulled into a small ponytail tied with yet another red bow. Patting her cheeks softly, Lisa vowed to give it her all.

Just as she always did.

First on her list was to gather cooking water from the small village's well on the outskirts of the Independent Trade City of Housman where they lived. With bucket in hand she skipped down the path from their home to the main road, passing the occasional cabin and more than enough farmland underneath the grey sky. Already a line of housewives had formed a line at her destination and she waved merrily to the gathered lot. "Good morning!"

"If it isn't little Lisa! You're such a hard worker, rising so early like us to provide for your home."

"Oooh, I just do what I can to help out." Her face burned lightly at the praise, something she tried to hide by placing her rosy cheeks behind the wooden pail. A round of giggles ensued from the gathered women before they ushered Lisa to the front of the line despite her protests. Lisa was just so cute and polite; the young assistant was easily a favorite among their community. If they wished for anyone worthy to marry their sons, it would be her. The little waif of a girl was superb wife material.

An elderly old woman shambled out from the nearby two-story building and nodded to the others as she stepped up to the well. Highly visible crow's feet crinkled the skin around her eyes, and it was easy to tell she had been around for quite some time. Reaching through her shawl and into the pocket of her plain brown dress, the grandmother retrieved a small tannish-grey rock with auburn flecks suspended by a thin wire. The miniature amount of tamahagane mined from the earth would be used to initiate a prayer contract for better crops. Holding the metal-speckled stone above the still water, the old lady began to speak.

"In accordance with the prayer contract please allow our fields to remain fertile and our streams clear and pure." The rock began to emit a soft blue light before a tiny drip of now liquid tamahagane collected at its tip and dropped into the well. The radiance infused itself with the stream and lost its luster, effectively becoming another part of the well water. Satisfied she returned the dull stone back to its pocket and sent a wrinkly smile towards her fellow women. "There…it is done. Thanks for waiting."

"Thank you very much." Lisa replied in kind, bowing towards her elder. The bucket was soon dunked under the fluid's surface as the long-haired blonde let it take its fill. Now increasingly heavier, Lisa couldn't help but let out a small shout as she pulled it free with a wet plop and set it in the grass. If only she had the muscle like Naruto did! But then she wouldn't look very girly…

"It's truly admirable of you for doing this every morning, Lisa. I wish you'd marry my son." the lady behind Lisa remarked, hands on her hips as she grinned towards the preteen. With such a responsible worker like her, any guy would have been lucky to put a ring on her finger. Normally such personal musings would have embarrassed Lisa into stammering and blushing up a storm but the morning conversation was so overdone she simply placed a smile on her face and waited it out. Soon enough it would-ah, there she goes.

"Isn't your boy in his twenties now? My youngest would be the perfect match for her." Lisa was flattered. She truly was. But did they have to try and entice her into marriage nearly every morning? It made her feel so very shy. The third woman in line bent at the waist to look her in the eye, giving her a warm upturn of the lips that every proud mother carried with them. "Well Lisa? What do you say?"

The girl just laughed awkwardly. "Well, uh…"

"Come over and visit us sometime, okay? My granddaughter wants to meet you, Lisa dear." The well maiden cut in to try and save the blonde from answering the potentially mortifying questionnaire. Luckily it wasn't a lie; her daughter's daughter truly wished to play with Lisa at the first chance they got. In their farming village there was already a shortage of children and most of the males went out to work the fields anyways. Lisa was a bit of an oddity, in that she did jobs one would expect a man to do, but it was her and Naruto's path towards making money and no one dared to call them on their choice of profession. Besides...the duo made and repaired their equipment. Why mess with a good thing?

"Oh? Okay! I'll be sure to stop by!" Hefting the bucket to her chest Lisa said her goodbyes and returned to their shared house to refill their buckets. Puffing out a breath, she used her sleeve to wipe at her forehead before nodding once in determination and leaving the building yet again. One down, more to go.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur as Lisa stopped to collect a large bushel of fresh vegetables, sweeping the entire shop, and making sure everything was in its correct placing after being used the day before. With her routine done, Lisa quickly washed her face before skipping towards the hearth to start breakfast. Naruto would be back soon and the older blond always worked up an appetite. Fresh salads and tasty breads…they'd have to head into the city at some point and restock their meat stores.

Considering the interior of their place was filled to the brim, their dining table had been placed out behind the cabin on a flat stretch of land. It was the perfect spot really; doused in the shade of the house at typical meal times while the rest of the day was bathed in the sun's warmth. Lisa loved the spot and both she and Naruto would sometimes just go and relax out at the table even when they weren't eating. Why spend time in the constricting indoors when the beauty of nature was the perfect spot to rest?

Lengthy yellow hair swayed back and forth as Lisa continued to rush in and out the back door, placing down the essentials for breakfast. She had just finished setting down the utensils when a familiar mop of golden spikes crested the top of the ridge on the side of the puffing volcano. Turning for a better view, Lisa gasped and began waving frantically in joy before realizing she still had to finish her task and gasped even louder. Scrambling to finish before Naruto made it to the table, the girl released a noise that sounded somewhat like, "Nuuuuuuuuuuu!" as she willed herself to finish preparations in time. The young girl slid to a halt as her lungs panted to refill themselves BUT everything was laid out perfectly and she had barely tripped over her feet and spilled anything. "Safe!" Lisa proclaimed, swinging her arms to the side in victory.

Soft chuckling reached her pointed ears as her 'landlord' finally traipsed up to the bountiful table and thoughtfully patted Lisa on the top of her head, eliciting a giggle from her. "There was no need to rush. I'm perfectly fine with waiting for you to finish."

"But you work so hard in the morning; I don't want you to suffer because I wasn't prepared."

"Silly girl. Come on, let me wash up real quick and you can clean your hands before we eat." Naruto was already pulling off his cloak as he spoke those words, Lisa on his heels as she padded in after him. She took significantly less time than him to scrub her hands with soap and returned to her seat at the table. The Uzumaki soon followed in a fresh set of clothes missing the grime, marks, and dirt accumulated from whatever he did during his morning sessions and making the clean-cut teenager less intimidating. Now wearing an immaculate grey shirt and black pants, the two dug in to their respective meals. This was the same scenario every day here at Atelier Ains-Lisa blacksmithing shop. Next, the duo would either work on forging orders or go into town for supplies. Today was one of those provision runs and yet it was also something special.

It was a day for showing off to those that were aware of Naruto's…secondary trade.

"We get to go into town today, yeah?"

The blond teen simply nodded as his mouth was full of salad. Chewing up the leafy greens, he decided to finish his thought. "Yup. Our lead benefactor is showing up to take a look at my weapons. Oddly enough he ordered some kunai and shuriken but simply wants to examine the katana. I guess owning the sword would essentially tell everyone that you're involved with some shady dealings. At least the others are small enough to conceal before he gets them home for his collection."

"It would be hard to explain why he possesses items from the Eastern Continent. But…is it really okay to sell your work to others? What if they get caught and confess?"

Naruto's face fell at Lisa's words. "Housman already knows I can create weapons from across the ocean. I can always plead theft if that were to happen since it's not like they have anything on me. Despite the ban I've heard there are others out there trying to craft Eastern weapons. I'm the only one who does so openly without consequences. I've been able to weave the image that I'm just an eccentric guy that enjoys toeing the law with contraband."

"But you _do_ seem to benefit from breaking the law, Naruto." she pointed out with a pout, waving her spoon disapprovingly. The shinobi shrugged at her observation.

"No really, I just think it's stupid. Anything from the continent across the ocean is considered illegal? That's bullshit-"

"Language!"

"-and I never heard of any laws back when I lived there stating Western Continent items were banned." A fork was placed against the wooden table as Naruto leaned back and slowly tapped his chin. "Then again I didn't even know there was any other place in the world besides the Elemental Nations. Damn I was naïve back then…"

"Well…we're lucky that the mayor allowed us special responsibility to have items like your katana and knives." Lisa drained her cup of milk with a content sigh. She was the only person around that truly knew Naruto was born on the second continent, these Elemental Nations, a place the Empire and its neighboring states considered a land of barbarians and warmongers. To possess anything of its culture was to essentially state that you wished to bring disorder to the cultured masses along with the underlying threat that the criminal wished to cause anarchy on the level of the War of the Contract. Never mind that no one took the time to research their 'savage' counterparts. Perhaps they'd notice that the Easterners were more technologically advanced than the 'aristocratic' Westerners.

The corruption of the governments was nearly the same though.

No surprise there.

Naruto quickly gathered up his empty plates in an orderly pile for Lisa and moved to open the door for her. As the elf-like female took care of the dirty dishes, Naruto carefully prepared for the upcoming trip. A set of battle-ready steel greaves were sealed against the shin of his boots while a shiny pair of metal gauntlets were strapped onto his forearms. They offered better protection for his hands than the old vambraces he used to own, plus he thought the interlocked plates encasing his fingers looked rather badass. Once again the blond pulled on his holsters and shrugged on his cloak but with a new addition of a simple pauldron over his right shoulder, allowing the billowing item to cover all of his body except his head and from the knees down. Altogether his appearance was rather mysterious, and the jinchuriki liked to believe it had him looking like a seasoned warrior. Half of the psychological battle was making your opponent believe you knew what you were doing even if you had no actual idea how to fight. Intimidation was a wonderful thing…just ask Zabuza or that bastard Shukaku.

It's wasn't like Naruto couldn't back up his boast either.

Walking back into the smithy he found Lisa waiting for him with a small wrapped package in her dainty hands. She quickly placed it inside a small green backpack near her feet and hefted it up with a tiny squeak. Nodding once to her he walked over to the fireplace and reached out for the sheathed blade hanging on display with a slow speed. Almost reverently he grabbed the creation by its scabbard and hilt, running a thumb gently along its oval hand guard with an unreadable expression before sliding it through the cloth at the left of his waist and tying it tight. He'd wear it on his back like ANBU and that Hayate guy that hosted part of the Chunin Exams but his current attire made that impossible. He had to settle for pretending to be a samurai.

Allowing his shroud to settle, it completely concealed the entirety of the katana from view.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm!" Her smile said it all. Lisa was more excited to spend a day amongst the shops and stalls than any actual business. Perhaps if there was time after the meeting they could do a little shopping? It had been quite some time since the blond duo purely bought something that wasn't an essential.

"Good. If we leave now we should get there early enough to grab a snack."

Lisa cheered as they were out the door.

Their destination?

The business district of the Independent Trade City of Housman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was never a dull moment when you went shopping in a whole city independent of the ruling Empire. Thanks to the very nature of their commerce rules, shop keeps could actually set their own exchange prices despite what other villages and towns ordered of their vendors. As long as the Housman family approved of the fair fees and, naturally, received their own cut of the profits in the form of sales tax, then fundamentally a loaf of bread could go between 2 and 7 copper depending on how tasty it was and the ingredients used.

You get the idea.

But just like any other conglomerate of people toiling away to make a living, there were always the negative aspects. Beggers, thieves, the regular scum or downtrodden members of society whose luck had not been kind to them. The ones that molested the decent folk and caused problems for the rest of the public. Which was why, as any sensible person would agree, that a faction was needed to protect those that would follow the law. They were not police though; no Uchihas or other ninjas tasked with stopping crimes caused within their fair city.

Instead they bore the title of the Knight Guards. The order consisted of a group of swordsmen and women whose oath was to protect the innocent, right any wrongs perpetrated, and assist the general public. For one such as Naruto who had lived on both sides of the ocean, he could have easily called them a police force regardless. Knight Guards seemed like a more fancy title when their job was the exact same damn thing. But whatever, that wasn't here or now.

Attention was not actually pushed towards the two blonds making their way through the cheerful haggling crowds at this very moment. Instead, it was being drawn off towards one of the very Knight Guards on daily patrol out on the market floor. It wasn't a very glamorous job and barely any excitement ever happened, but for a rookie knight with only a month of practice under their belt, it was enough. A disturbance at a tamahagane stand? Easy enough. And a reason as to why said knight was walking swiftly towards the area where raised voices could actually be heard over the constant drone that was a staple of the bargaining.

Heeled metal boots clacked against the stone pathway as Cecily Cambell psyched herself up for a confrontation. It was lucky enough she met the requirements to join their ranks; no way in hell she'd mess up such a simple job so early in her career. After all, females were not uncommon in the Knights but still considered a bit of a rarity to the norm. She could count a handful of them on the roster and that was including herself. But expectations for her were at a bit of a higher standard compared to the others…that's what she got for being a born as a noble here in Housman.

At sixteen years of age, Cecily was quite the beauty of a dignified woman. Dark red hair that matched the same shade as her eyes fell about her shoulders softly, with a maid-like headband placed on top to hold the locks back. Her pale athletic body was covered in a sleeveless, skintight black leotard with black leggings, a small white collar and attached mini-cape, and a left pauldron strapped to her left shoulder. Hanging from her hips draped a white cloth skirt with the insignia of the Knight Guards, a thin belt, and an ornate sword resting at her left. Thick gloves and stockings up to her elbows and knees rounded out her battle ensemble. Lastly, the redhead sported a small set of chest armor that was likened more to a midriff-baring tank top constructed out of metal. It was even crafted in such a way as to cup her moderately-endowed chest and show them off, although she didn't actually see it as a way to draw attention to her breasts.

Everyone else did though.

Cecily did her best to take it all in stride.

"All I'm asking is you lower your prices! Do you even realize who you're talking to? I have influence with the Empire's senior statesman! If you don't listen to me, well…"

"Listen, buddy. This is an independent trade city. We're _in-de-pen-dant. _As in we have nothing to do with the Empire or the garrison states. If you don't want to buy at our prices then leave." The shopkeep folded his arms over his chest at the declaration but grunted as the weedy-looking customer became incensed and grabbed him by the collar. Compared to the vendor the other couldn't really balance. A thin moustache, fancy clothes, and a ponytail made him look more like a pompous buffoon than someone who worked for a living. Still, the sudden violent action had the tamahagane seller grimacing with wide eyes as his shirt was crumpled in the man's gloved fist.

"Now see here you backwater merchant! If the Empire felt like it-"

That was Cecily's cue.

"Hey!" Both men stopped and turned, taking in the sight of a cute teenager dressed in armor with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?" The antagonizer smirked at Cecily's unassuming appearance and uncurled his fingers. The vendor jerked back and began to smooth out his shirt, disliking the fact the ungrateful dog of the Empire decided to get so handsy.

"What do you want, girl?" he drawled, smirk still glued to his face as his eyes sought out Cecily's armored bosom. He wondered if those giant things actually filled out against the rounded metal plates or she was trying to compensate. But as his gaze continued to shiftily rake over her torso, a glimmer of light caught his attention and forced him to look at the small aquamarine crystal hanging from her neck on a thin blue strap. "You're with the Knight Guard?" Never mind the fact that her skirt bore its emblem; seeing the same insignia frozen inside the jewel sent a shiver down his spine. Unbelievable! This petite little thing made it in?

"The exclusive price rights towards the iron sand steel otherwise known as tamahagane is recognized here in Housman. Even the Empire knows that." At this the young female stepped forward and grabbed the sheathe of her broadsword purposefully, the faded yellow inlay flashing in the sunlight. "Nonetheless, if you insist on forcing the issue then you will have to answer to the family sword of Cambell House!" Her authoritative yell sent the man reeling before regaining enough of his sense to turn tail and run away in a huff.

"I won't forget this!"

A coward's famous last words. As soon as the last of his flowing tabard disappeared around the corner, a pleased sigh escaped Cecily's body as she allowed her nerves to relax and release the death grip she had on her sword. The crowd that had gathered during the ensuing argument began to cheer at seeing one of their own come out victorious.

"Good job, Cecily!"

"That was amazing!"

The tamahagane vendor walked out from behind his stall to join the few shoppers that surrounded the redhead, thanking her for keeping the confrontation to a minimum. She smiled warmly through it all, even as her countenance grew strained when one of the older men made a comment about how she had grown up from that tomboyish little girl she once was…while his gaze had drifted beneath her line of sight. Satisfaction was met when the guy's wife slapped him about the head and threatened him with the couch even as she squeaked and covered her chestplate with her arms. Everyone laughed at the situation, a small grin reached Cecily's lips as she realized just how helpful she had been today, and all was well.

Until the splintering of wood crackled into the air followed by a cacophony of screams.

"What?" Cecily motored her legs into action, the skirt and cape flipping out behind her as she ran towards the second disturbance of the day. Over the terrified city dwellers the knight could make out a head of disgustingly scraggly grey hair stumbling about in a drunken fashion. People were forced out of the way as Cecily pushed her way through the worried masses although it was a bit harder to worm through than she would have liked. For once her smaller stature was a hindrance.

Bursting through, the warrior maiden found the sight immensely revolting and yet highly pitiable to her cultured eyes. The culprit was a man wearing nothing more than filthy rags and the remains of what once may have been a shining set of plate armor. As his wispy, greasy bangs flipped out his eyes from erratic movement Cecily noticed his face looked as if it had been sculpted from dirty clay; so many lines, creases, and bags covered the skin it was difficult to say if he had once been handsome. And his expression? Good god. The blackened nubs that once may have been his teeth were clenched together forcefully as spittle dripped and sprayed from his yells, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused on nothing in particular. The large, rusty hatchet he held was swung around without a care, hitting stands and produce but miraculously no flesh as of yet.

He was veritably insane...and she was the only one around to do something about it.

Cecily was terrified but bolstered her courage. She was a Knight Guard, dammit! Protecting the peace was her job! It was a part of her lineage! No way she could turn tail and flee when innocents were in danger! What would her father say? That thought alone had the curvy redhead biting her lip. No. He would do his duty, just as she would now. Somewhat placated, the daughter of Cambell pushed onward with a draw of her broadsword. The metal gleamed despite its innumerable amount of nicks and scratches. It was time to act.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? WHY DO I SUFFER? I-I ONLY WANT TO BE SAVED!"

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?" The vagrant turned, his expression blank as drool continued to drip into his nasty beard. Cecily shuddered as what looked like a bug crawled out of the hair and into his mouth. "I-I am a member of the Knight Guards of the Independent Trade City of Housman. Cecily Cambell! Stop your actions and drop your weapon!"

He continued to breathe heavily as Cecily waited for him to respond. It was only one opponent, belligerent and crazy. That could either mean it'd be simple to get him to stop if he needed help or instead make the situation extremely hard to control. A quick glance around showed that the civilians were keeping their distance. Good. Locking back onto the hobo, her reddish irises noticed something else was amiss. His hand…oh geez, what happened to his hand? It wasn't a normal wound by any means. Whereas his pointer and thumb were still attached, the rest of the digits on her left hand were completely missing. And it wasn't even a clean scar, like if they had been cut off by a blade. What remained told signs of the fingers being blown off somehow…but if an explosion did that, then how was the rest of the hand completely fine?

"WHHHHHHHHHHHY?"

Cecily gasped as the man suddenly jumped forward, breaking the gal out of her silent scanning as his axe descended to split her skull. Using what skill had been drilled into her from continuous training the knight was able to block the strike with her own sword. The redhead's muscles strained from keeping the two weapons locked, a disheartening creaking sound emanating from where the two were joined. Her focus was broken when a small dollop of spit hit her in the cheek and made Cecily truly see the horror that was her opponent's visage. Reflexively she summoned a burst of strength to throw him off and leapt back to recover.

This was pathetic. Pathetic, Cecily Cambell! So many people were watching and you're scared of a dirty vagabond off on a bender! So many people were watching. Watching, as you recoiled on your very first big fight outside of sparring! Feeble! Weak! These thoughts continued to scream through her mind and it only made the teenager angry at her dismissive self-esteem. Well no more!

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Jumping into the air she grabbed onto the blade's hilt with both hands to increase the power behind the swing. As her body descended Cecily swung with all her might. As if in slow motion, the crowd watched with bated breath as everyone's favorite daughter connected her family sword against the hatchet with a loud crack of metal on metal. Gasps of fear resounded as the female knight stumbled upon touching down on the earth. The sword shattered where the two weapons met, snapping it cleanly in half and leaving her with only a few inches of steel still affixed to the pommel in her grasp.

'_I-it…the pride of the Cambell family broke?_' As the unattached tip of the broadsword sank into the dirt, its owner was completely bewildered by the turn of events. Sure it was old; the heirloom had been passed down through the heads of her house for generations. But to think that the treasured blade was _this_ disintegrated through years of wear and tear. Cecily treated it with the utmost care; like a mother loving her child. Except now the child was broken and with it, her nerve.

Red eyes tore from where they looked at the sword in doubt when the scraggly man roared in rage. So frozen by the turn of events Cecily didn't even think to defend herself with the remains of her sword as the edge of the axe zoomed towards her pretty face. All the rookie knight could think of in her last moments was how it had only been one month since she joined and she barely could do anything in her first _real_ battle. How weak she was in the face of danger. As her vision swam and she closed her eyes so her last moments weren't filled with the sight of that horrifying face contorted in a scream, Cecily never noticed a shock of yellow appear at the edge of the crowd followed by a glint of light.

**THUNK TH-THUNK**

Something small yet heavy speared past Cecily's face, fanning her hair out from the wind shear alone. The man was screaming again but this time it was nothing but unfiltered pain. The redhead could sense the sharpened tip jerk back from the scant centimeters of space between them and her eyes immediately shot open in wonder. The deranged hobo was somehow up against the wall five feet away, pinned against the stone by his right hand, shoulder, and even axe. All she could think of was that they were likely some sort of knife, but the shape was completely unknown. Jet black metal with four sides tapered to a point like a pyramid, a taped handle, and ending in a ring? And…holy hell! It had literally bore through the flat side of the hatchet and stuck it to the wall with ease! What kind of metal had such stability and strength to destroy another without damaging itself? Or the special technique in crafting them? The base of the ex-soldier's weapon was cracked with spider web fractures and breaking as he feebly struggled to free himself.

A hand appeared at her periphery and all Cecily could do was crank her head to the left. Armored fingers positioned in a way that proved they just threw something, the Cambell knight followed the outstretched arm up to the person they were attached to. Wild yellow hair, baby blue eyes that were incredibly pretty (she liked her own eye color but damn would she have loved to have a shade of blue like that), and deep markings carved into his cheeks. Darker skin too compared to her own, his deeper tan standing out against her unflushed white. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, voice rumbling as he focused entirely on the now incapacitated enemy. There was an unfamiliar lilt to it…an accent she couldn't place. Was this mysterious male from the far north? Or more likely the south? There was an odd rolling to his letters that sounded exotic. The most she could do against his question was swallow heavily and nod her head with as much dignity as she could.

"Yes, t-thank you."

Finally lowering his arm he allowed it to sink back within the folds of his cloak. Cecily thought she saw the hilt of a sword at his waist but the view was swiftly blocked as he walked past her without another glance. "Your messed-up hand…you once initiated a demon contract, didn't you?" Stalking forward he ripped the kunai out of the axe and knocked the larger weapon away, sliding the knife effortlessly into his billowing sleeve. "You survived the war and couldn't move on. Instead you dropped into despair and lost your mind." Cecily was entranced as the blond talked the other down. A demon contract? That sounded familiar but she couldn't exactly think on it within the jumble that was currently her thoughts.

And most of all, she had to know what those smaller weapons were made out of!

Naruto got right up in the weeping man's face before speaking the next sentence with nothing but contempt. "You **sicken** me. You're not the only one who's had it rough, bastard. At least I kept my sanity." A bit hypocritical due to what actually kept him from the depths of hopelessness but the jinchuriki's voice had dropped to a whisper at the end and it was only heard by the two involved. His anger suddenly ebbed as the man continued to moan and Naruto sighed slowly; he was placing way too much blame on one man. Every person was different and just because the ninja could slap a smile on his face day after day didn't mean everyone else had the same ability.

"I…just want to be saved. Why? Why…can't I find salvation?" His breath was death itself. Naruto forced himself not to gag.

"…because you lost your way. I was lucky enough to have friends to knock me back on the right path."

Finally pulling back he grasped the kunai still wedged in the muscle and fibers of the older male's shoulder and hand and pulled them out as gently as possible. Blood sprayed and the blond immediately called for medical assistance, the word being spread through the gathered throng like wildfire. Naruto grimaced as the dark steel was wiped free of the bloody trails and the cloth crumpled and thrown away. Who knows what disease he could contract from that dude's exposed body fluid? Disgusting. As he walked back towards the stunned knight, all the shinobi could think of was melting them down to be free of the germs and simply reconstructing the kunai from scratch.

"Wow…that was…that was amazing! Thank you for-whoa!" The redhead walked forward to thank her savior properly when all strength in her legs suddenly gave out and she buckled at the knees. Cecily was unceremoniously dumped on her ass as the embarrassment of the moment caused her to turn scarlet. Her position allows for a clear view up her skirt, which could have been worse had the end of her leotard not been in the way. Naruto's chuckle as he took a quick peek only caused Cecily to burn brighter and fumble to cover her decency. Only his waiting gauntlet allowed the clumsy girl to recover as she grabbed his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Up and at 'em."

"Thanks…again."

"First fight?"

"Excuse me?"

She let go only to clutch greedily at his arm; not all of the wobbles had left her lower half yet. Her rescuer merely grinned, eyes dropping into slits as his head cocked to the side. If she knew any better she could have sworn he was mocking her somehow with that look. "I asked if this was your first time getting in a fight. Scary, right? It will always stick with you. Hopefully you can learn from what happened…I know I did with mine."

"Naruto! Don't run off like that!" A young girl with long blonde hair rushed up the boy's side, huffing more at the fact he had run off than being tired from taking up the chase. Cecily nearly 'awwed' at the sight; she was just the most adorable little thing ever. "You know I can't keep up with you when you take off like that!" she squeaked.

"Sorry Lisa. I reacted before I even knew it."

"Well…" Lisa pouted before looking at the girl standing rather close to the older blond shinobi. Wow she was attractive. And those boobs! Utterly amazed by the sight, Lisa turned away at the sound of a heavy moan to see the dirty man being slowly taken away by other members of the town guard that finally decided to arrive. Violet eyes were soon drawn to a piece of metal stuck in the path and she raised the question, "Is that part of a sword?"

"Sword?" The past few minutes crashed down upon Cecily like a heavy wave at the innocent thought. Not only her near death, that would creep up on her later, but the fact her precious heirloom had snapped in half. She reached down mechanically to pick up the hilt as a numbing pain lanced through her heart and caused it to throb dully. It was only steel; a plain old sword…and yet the sting hurt worse than any physical ailment the female ever accrued.

Her ears only picked up half of the conversation as the one called Naruto suddenly freaked out about something involving the time. Gauntleted hands unhooked the backpack from Lisa's body as the boy took off at a quick pace, mentioning he'd meet Lisa there since he could make it in time if he hurried. People quickly moved out his way while casting furtive, curious/mistrusting glances towards his retreating back. Cecily slowly withdrew from her solitary bubble while retrieving the second half of her weapon and as she looked at the portion in her hand, it caused the skirt-wearing knight to seek out the remains of the axe that broke her own blade. It was lying up against the blood-streaked wall, its cracked metal body having disintegrating into large chunks after Naruto had knocked it away. How could a mere knife overcome a much larger weapon such as that?

"Hey…Lisa was it? What kind of weapon could drill through an axe like that so easily? I've never seen any shaped like that before…whoever made it must be really skilled."

"Ah, you mean Naruto's kunai? Oh no, he made those himself. All the weapons he has, and armor too, were forged by his own hands. I helped though!"

"You mean he's a blacksmith?" Cecily couldn't help but shout out in shock. Not only at how this small child worked at a smithy, but that her rugged friend created such powerful, compact daggers. The crimson-haired guardian needed a new sword obviously…especially with the mission she was undertaking tomorrow. She'd sadly have to find a replacement for the time being but one of those cheap manufactured blades could only last so long before shattering. She would need someone to fix her family broadsword and make it as good as new.

Lisa hopped from foot to foot in anticipation before quickly bowing followed by spinning on her heel. "Sorry but I need to catch up to Naruto! It was nice to meet you! Take care, Ms. Knight!"

"Oh, uh…goodbye." she replied lamely while watching the petite blonde pad away. As Lisa was swallowed up by the crowd Cecily returned her broken sword to its sheath before turning to make a report to the Knight Guard taking eyewitness accounts. Perhaps that was another reason Naruto had taken off so quickly; he'd be a main suspect in the apprehension and probably be holed up at headquarters indefinitely for questioning.

After giving her own version of the disturbance, Cecily took a peek at the weapon dangling from her hip with a frown. It looked like she would be stopping by the quartermaster's office next. One thing stuck in her mind though; finding out more about the mysterious blacksmith with the extremely odd name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The best we could do is melt it down and recast it. I'm sorry to say but there's no more life in this sword."

"Are you sure you can't just fix it?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Such wonderful news. Cecily took the two broken pieces back from the Knight Guard's own personal blacksmith gently with a small frown. What good would it be to turn it into a new blade when it would no longer be _this_ one? "This sword has been passed down from my grandfather to my father, and my father to me. It would lose its personal worth that way."

The old man rubbed a dirty glove against his overalls before cupping his chin. The roaring fire behind him was momentarily forgotten. "Well I'd recommend enlisting a smithy that's fluent in crafting items but in this day and age they're actually rather rare. Everything nowadays is forged en-mass. Using a template, a group of us get the metal ready for casting before we pour and fix. It's the quickest way to make new weapons." He gestured towards the plethora of said creations hanging on the walls. "Everything's done in bulk. The quality's cheaper but you'll always have a blade ready for use."

"I see…thank you for your honesty."

"Not at all, missy."

"I do have one more question though; do you know of a blacksmith named Naruto?" Cecily expected him to think about it, racking his mind to pinpoint such a person as there a lot of metallurgy crafters around Housman. There was also the minor point that the blond was traveling and didn't even live near the city. But boy, was she surprised when the quartermaster burst out laughing and slapped his knee in jest.

"You kidding? How many people do you know have a name as crazy as that? He lives right on the outskirts to the west of here."

"Really? Thanks!" The happy teenager turned to leave but stopped when the enlisted blacksmith called for her to wait a moment. She didn't turn, merely tilting her head over her caped shoulder with a smattering of impatience poisoning her features.

"Just be careful. He's a good kid; bit eccentric and blunt if you talk to him long enough. I'm warning you though because he's…a bit infamous in the smithy circles and around the city."

His counsel sounded interesting, and Cecily's rush was momentarily forgotten as her body twisted back around fully. "Now that you mention it, the townsfolk were giving him odd looks."

"Aye. Mr. Uzumaki has a bit of an affinity with the-" Here the elder man leaned in close and motioned for the attractive girl to do the same. One her ear was close enough, he looked about the room suspiciously before whispering quietly. "-Eastern Continent."

"…is that bad or something?" she asked, surprised. "I mean, yeah I've heard they're pretty terrible and all that but I don't see why it's a bad thing."

"It's considered heresy. To be involved in any way with their culture is believed to be treason against our very way of life. We're more advanced than those that live in the east; why would anybody even consider learning about them besides making sure you're prepared in case they somehow form the idea of invading us?"

"I'll admit…I never really paid any attention to that because it never interested me…but if it's so bad, how come Naruto isn't in jail?"

"Oddly enough he was able to wrangle out some sort of deal with the Housman family. Since he basically lives here and is based along with the city, he now falls under the same rules as the traders do. He's under Housman jurisdiction and no one else's."

"Does that mean he knows how to forge Eastern weapons?"

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed at the mostly innocent question. Had she not been holding a broken sword at her hip, he would have believed Cecily was simply curious about the blond's habits. "You're not considering what I think you are…are you?"

"No! No, of course not! Its only, he used some strangely-shaped knives that were able to pierce through an iron axe without any trouble. I'm just thinking if he could craft a sword, any sword…it would be incredibly strong. And who knows? Maybe he could do something about this." Cecily fondly touched the blade strapped at her side. "I really hope he can fix this for me…it wouldn't hurt to ask."

The man's suspicions faded away slowly as he watched the redhead gaze longingly at her sword. Naruto _was_ pretty good with a hammer and tongs. She was just a girl that wanted a prized heirloom back in order. There weren't any alarming undertones hidden away within her query. Besides, a daughter of the prestigious Cambell House _and_ member of the Knight Guards would know better than to bring such shame upon those divisions.

"As long as you heed my advice, Ms. Cambell." He really would hate to report her; she was such a lovable girl that brought a smile to those around her.

"I will, thank you very much. Goodbye." Saluting, Cecily left the room and set out down the halls at a brisk pace. Greetings and salutes were passed out to her fellow soldiers and superior officers alike before finally she made it to the front gates and out into the cobblestone streets. Knights were allowed to roam essentially anywhere in the entirety of Housman and its neighboring farmland as long as they made sure to discourage crime, while checking in at the beginning of the day and signing out at the end. The only exception to the rule was when a knight was assigned a mission or stuck on a mandatory patrol given every other week. She decided to use her break this time since it was close to that time anyways.

It would take the girl over an hour to arrive at her destination with a combination of sprinting, swearing, and asking people for directions. It was so simple to find…easily between fifteen to thirty minutes of travel tops. And yet, Cecily became lost in the large unassuming fields of wheat and corn. So when she finally came upon a one-story stone building at the base of the nearby volcanic mountain with a sign projecting Atelier Ains-Lisa and a small picture of tongs and a hammer sketched underneath, she sighed explosively in relief. This had to be it! It was the only damn blacksmith around as far as she knew. If not…

Well, she'd face that problem if it were to crop up.

Stepping up to the door, she grasped the smooth metal of the handle and pushed the door open. A small bell jingled as the mechanism was tripped, alerting the entire shop and its additions that a client had arrived through the customer entrance. The room was empty so Cecily took to absentmindedly looking at all the items laid out on display; hoes, sickles, and other farming equipment that looked as if they would be right at home out on the battlefield. The glossy metal looked sharp enough to cut through _anything_. One gloved finger reached out to slide against one of the agricultural kama's sides, drawing closer and closer in wonder. A few more centimeters…

"Can I help you?"

Cecily Cambell did not shriek in fright. Oh no. The Knight Guard was merely _surprised_ when that accented voice rang out from behind her questioningly. With her heart beating rapidly within her armored chest she spun angrily on the spot with her arms raised high in the air. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Who in their right mind could move about so quietly? Especially in that getup? That Naruto boy from the market stood in front of her wearing work-reinforced overalls, large leather gloves up to his elbows, and a pair of thick goggles with a make she was not familiar with. For one they were rather bulky looking…and whose idea was to paint them dark green?

"It's not my fault a knight can be taken by surprise so easily." Naruto scoffed, setting his hands on his hips as he stared her down through tinted lenses. "You'll need to work on that if you stay in this line of work."

"Maybe a blacksmith shouldn't sneak around and nearly give a potential customer a heart attack!" Naruto ignored her angry retort and stepped around the main desk, plopping down into the lone wooden seat in view and kicking his legs up on the wooden counter. Sliding his gloves off the blond then lifted his goggles up to his forehead to allow himself a better view. Striking blue eyes surrounded by a darkened line of dark soot met Cecily's bloody red, and the boy just smirked while pointing at her.

"Whatever. As you just said I _am_ a smithy and _you're _looking to buy something, so let's just get to it. What'dya need? Farming tools are our specialty here at the Ains-Lisa." He paused when the armored female suddenly strode up to the edge of the table and pulled off her own glove, revealing a dainty and manicured hand that was soon thrust forward towards the jinchuriki's face.

"I think it'd be more proper to do this with introductions; I'm Cecily Cambell."

Naruto studied the hand with a critical eye. Despite being slender and feminine as they come, he could clearly see the rough calluses dotting her palm. Calluses that spoke of constant training with a sword for the betterment of skill. Mildly impressed by such ethic despite the lackluster impressions he had gained from their only two interactions, Naruto slowly grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Call me Naruto Uzumaki."

Cecily winced as she felt him squeeze. Were all blacksmiths this insanely strong? She could feel every damn bone in her fingers and palm groaning in protest! The youngest of Cambell House would not be cowed though and stubbornly pressed back as hard as she could. "N-no offense but your name is odd." What a relief when the two of them finally let go. The redhead felt as if she had passed some sort of test regardless and couldn't stop from smiling, even as she subconsciously rubbed the tenderness in her muscles. "And yes, you're correct. I wish to place an order."

"And I fail to see the reason why you're here. If you're a Cambell from the well-off family I think you're from, then what in the hell are you here in person for? You could just get a servant to do it."

"I **could…**but why should I when I'm perfectly capable of coming here myself?" she shot back, stance becoming slightly aggressive as Naruto continued to stare at her. Silence reigned as the pair of teenagers glared at each other before finally the dirty blacksmith grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I like your way of thinking, Red. Getting help is nice and all but it's perfectly acceptable to do things on your own. How else can you grow is you're constantly coddled?" A minor flush settled on Cecily's pale cheeks as she realized that the whiskered blond before her had paid her a compliment. Looking away, embarrassed that he had gotten under her veneer with off-hand praise, she felt herself suddenly growing uncomfortable in light of those sapphire orbs.

"S-shut up. Can we just get on with the reason I'm here?" she asked, coughing into her closed fist before forcing herself to look forward. Tsundere tendencies were actually common on this side of the world, they simply didn't have a label for it. "I'd like you to fix something for me." Reaching towards the small of her back, the girl retrieved a wrapped cloth item from the waistband of her skirt and set it upon the tabletop. Carefully unwrapping it Cecily revealed the broken tip of her broadsword, which was quickly followed by the base and sheath. All three pieces were laid before Naruto who simply stared down at the shattered blade.

"…and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? Please reforge this for me! I saw firsthand how strong those throwing knives of yours were! If anyone around could make my precious family sword better than it was before, it's you!"

"No can do, sweetie. This shop doesn't do swords so you're shit out of luck. And who said I made them myself?" Cecily growled at the unwanted nickname and blasé attitude towards something so important to her. The table rattled under the force of her slamming both fists against it but perhaps Naruto was used to rowdy customers as he barely batted an eye at her outburst. "Please be careful of the merchandise."

"Don't screw with me!" Cecily leaned forward, the metal swell of her chest piece scrapping the counter as she contemplated grabbing him by the collar and shaking that damn blond silly. "That little Lisa girl told me herself that you made all your weapons and armor. I even saw a damn sword hilt peeking out of your cloak. Don't fucking lie to my face and say you can't do anything about my sword."

What a time for Lisa to walk through the back door carrying a plate laden with tea cups.

"Naruto, I heard the bell go off so I made some tea for-eep!" The young blond squeaked in terror at the deadly look he sent her way, accidentally throwing the serving tray in the air and splashing scented brown liquid all over the floor. She immediately rushed back into the living area of the shop in search of a rag and to escape the glare earned for whatever she did to tick her friend off.

"Liiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Don't take it out on her, she's just a child! This is just between you and me!"

The male blond just grunted a noncommittal answer and settled back casually in his spot. Content for winning that round, Cecily found herself smirking and leaning back to cross her arms over her bust. "Look. Yes I made all of my gear but I've never tried to put a broken weapon back together. That's a completely different set of instructions. You've wasted time coming here."

"I won't accept that."

"Then somebody's in for major disappointment farther down the road."

"…haven't you ever had something so important in your life that you'd do anything to fix it?" The redhead asked in a hushed tone, feeling the fight in her begin to drain away. Two stubborn personalities butting heads was like an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. It would take the better man (or woman) in such a case to get the ball rolling. And if that meant swallowing her pride momentarily to move the conversation forward, then so be it. "When this sword broke, one that's been central in my family for years, I felt as if a part of me died. Haven't…you ever been in a similar situation?"

A multitude of emotions fluttered over Naruto's face before settling on a melancholy frown, eliciting both Cecily's curiosity and compassion. That was the look of someone that lost something truly near and dear to their heart; perhaps she had been too hasty in trying to garner his compliance with the impromptu sob story.

"Yeah…I have. More times than I'd like." He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly before letting the air escape his lungs at a snail's pace. "I'm truly sorry but I still can't help you. There's a high possibility of accidentally destroying what's left of your weapon since I wouldn't exactly know what I'm doing. The best I can advise is to mount it above your fireplace as a memento and get yourself another one."

"…I can't accept that either, Naruto." By now Lisa had returned, wiping away at the spills before they could stain the wooden floor. Her motions were automated in nature; her entire focus instead on the two arguing teens that had more tension between them than any normal pair should have. There was an option available…but Lisa was apprehensive in speaking aloud in such a tense atmosphere.

"Sometimes the only paths present force you to pick the lesser of two evils."

"…to tell you the truth…even though I stand here honorably as a knight of Housman, I only just earned the title a month ago. My father fell ill and passed away making me the successor to the Cambell family in his place. The man who laid the foundation of the independent trade cities during the great war was Housman. His comrade-in-arms was my grandfather. He was a proud man that abandoned his aristocratic position to ensure the cities' prosperity, and from that point on the Cambell's have served in the Knight Guards to ensure the peace."

Cecily raised a hand to her chest, fingertips lightly touching the jewel hanging from her throat. Both Naruto and Lisa were silent as the redhead poured her soul out to them, a tender side being shown that even she was surprised was slipping out.

"But did you know? I learned something today in the market…I'm weak. In the face of danger and death, I stood there and waited for my life to end instead of fighting till my last breath. It was a terrible sensation…knowing full well I could have rolled away or jumped. And instead I chose to die…because I'm _weak_. I don't ever want to know such a pathetic feeling ever again. And…that's…why I need you to do this for me. I'll temper my spirit if you temper my sword; that way I'll never choose such a wretched action ever again. Protecting my pride. Protecting the cities. It's as if I'm only half a person without a partner weapon…please, Naruto Uzumaki, do this one favor for me, I don't care of the consequences!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to feel awkward in the presence of the other young adult. "That was…quite the speech, Red." Lisa was quietly clapping from her spot kneeling on the ground. Such raw emotion expressed in her words! If that didn't crack her employer's tough exterior then she had no idea what would.

"Now maybe you can see how important this is for me." Her words were like gentle velvet as she softly replied.

"It's kinda hard to top that. But…you're trying to ask the impossible of someone."

"Maybe it seems like nothing more than my own self-indulgence. But that's why I need you to look at me with an intimate eye!" Cecily all but shouted as a proverbial fire lit beneath her eyes. In her mind it sounded just fine, but when Naruto almost fell out of his chair with a blush of disbelief and Lisa shot up in such a way that her neck should have snapped from the inertia, the leotard-clad female took a moment to replay her words. "A-ah, wa-wait…" She meant it along the lines of seeing just how serious she was, not intimate as in _intimate_.

Lisa gaped as she rose to an upright position, wet rag forgotten at her feet as her closed hands retracted to her chest nervously. "That's quite bold, Ms. Cecily…"

"Wait-"

"I know he saved your life but to fall in love so suddenly-"

"I'm telling you that wasn't it! I would never think about a jerk like him in such a way!"

"Oi…I'm right here…" Naruto muttered, not really caring as she fell back into her sweet/abrasive flip-flopping but still feeling a bit insulted at her accusation.

Cecily's neck drooped while she was still turned away from the reclined blond boy, sweat dotting her face at being put on the spot. "T-tomorrow my unit is setting out on a mission to eliminate some highway bandits. You may still have some reservations about my merit but I'll prove to you that this is something worthwhile. Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to hire you to fight alongside us! I'll show you firsthand that this is a job you want to be a part of!" The noble spun on her pointed heel and jabbed a finger in his face. Why get all angry at him when she was the one to make the faux pas? "If you see me in action it might just be enough to convince you! You'll be paid as a mercenary as well for accepting!"

Seconds ticked by as the former ninja contemplated her offer. The shop had made quite a bit of coin for the secret sale of his kunai and shuriken. The vendor had paid top gold for simple replicas that weren't made battle-ready. Naruto even told the man that little fact instead of blatantly lying for once as he was a valued customer, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Such rare creations that were nigh illegal in these parts; the examination of his katana even had the guy crowing in joy. He guessed for allowing him to break the rules, the snooty noble decided to greatly award the one that allowed him to do so. It was enough to allow the blond duo to live comfortably for a few months without taking on any new commissions.

But they could still always use more money…

"You know what? Why not?"

"Really?" It was Lisa who asked that. Cecily's lips had opened happily in shock and left her speechless.

"Yes really. I haven't done anything like this in awhile. It'll be nice to stretch out the legs and get away from the forge."

"T-thank you!" Cecily was around the corner in a flash after recovering, cupping his hands within her own as the redhead entered his personal space. This was all the chance she needed to change his mind. Once he saw that she was working to better herself, he'd _have_ to do something about her weapon problem. Naruto could almost see the stars shining in her eyes as he ripped one of his gloves free, lightly patting their conjoined limbs while bending away to try and placate her.

"Sure…but I need to warn you about something so you don't get your hopes up too high. I don't actually have any experience making your kinds of weaponry. Just farm utensils."

"Oh I've heard about that. What gave you the bright idea to forge things from the Eastern Continent anyways?" the Knight Guard asked quizzically, releasing the boy and straightening up. "And how are you not in jail?" Or dead. But the Cambell girl didn't want to bring up that morbid thought. She had enough near fatalities for one day.

"A secret."

"That's not an answer!"

"So? I have my reasons. I don't need to justify them to you."

"Then…what if you just made-"

"No." The misplaced shinobi cut off the soldier before she could finish her train of thought. Her cheeks puffed out in a huff at being interrupted and even more so when he began to scoot her bodily back around the store counter. "That was a stupid thing to try. You know damn well possession is a death sentence and if I crafted a katana for you and you're caught with it then we'd both be placed at the gallows. I like being able to breathe without a broken neck, thank you very much. Be happy I actually decided to go bandit hunting and take what victories you can get."

"Stop pushing!" she yelped, especially when it felt as if a hand brushed her firm backside. It could have been an accident…yeah, she'd believe it wasn't purposeful. He didn't act as if he had copped a feel of her bum. "It was just a suggestion. So an eastern sword is called a katana? What's it look like? I'm just curious now that you brought it up."

With some trepidation in his stride, Naruto sighed and walked into the back through the room's open doorway. Lisa stood fretfully but smiled as Cecily glanced over towards her. A minute passed before the spiky blond returned with blade in hand. He pulled at the hilt with a firm grip, jerking the slight metal curve out of its resting place with a sharp keening noise. It was so _unusual _compared to the bastard swords and straight blades of her homeland. Only one side was sharp, the arcing shape gave it a unique look, and the hand guard was a simple profile compared to the more intricate contours she was used to. As if in a trance she reached out to take the katana in her own hand but blanched when he suddenly jerked it away.

"Only this type is called a katana. There are kinds of all sizes and makes."

"It's like a miracle. To think a bunch of uncivilized savages could somehow make something so beautiful…" Cecily jolted as Naruto slammed the sword back into its casing loudly, sliding it into his belt and looking at her with a sudden frostiness projected in his eyeballs. It was as if whatever progress the two had made that day suddenly evaporated in an instant.

"I apologize but this is all the time I can spare today. I need to get back to my work. Goodbye." Before she could ask what was wrong or why Naruto suddenly looked so angry, he was out of the shop and gone from her line of sight. Radically confused the scarlet-headed woman turned to the only other remaining soul in the room with a question on the tip of her tongue. Lisa merely bowed at the waist apologetically, expressive purple eyes looking sad as they eventually met Cecily's red ones.

"Ah…Naruto's right. Any longer and we can lose all progress on our current craft. Worry not, I'll make sure to get Naruto to the knight headquarters early tomorrow. Is there a specific time we should arrive?"

"Oh ummm, yes. Before nine is fine."

"We'll see you then." Lisa guided her fellow female towards the entrance and opened the door for her. As Cecily walked out in a minor daze, Lisa called out to her with her chirping voice. "It was nice to meet you again, Ms. Cecily. And don't worry about Naruto…just don't take it personally, okay? Sometimes, the little things set him off." The wooden portal closed with a soft click as Cecily's last view of the small youth was her waving goodbye. Don't take it personally? What had she done to suddenly change his mood so swiftly?

Looking up towards the sky she contemplated on the entire situation. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair as the redhead began to walk away from the square building where she had undergone an emotional rollercoaster. Things weren't adding up in her opinion…and the Cambell knight truly hoped she hadn't inadvertently destroyed her one opportunity towards restoring her family's honor. That night as Cecily laid down upon her soft silk sheets and drifted off to sleep, the insistent girl had her awaiting nightmare of being back in the marketplace.

Only this time there was no Naruto watching her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Ta-daaa. I thought I'd be able to fight the urge but damn it all…I started a new story. I tried to keep this until I was done with my other chapters and release them en mass but idk when I'de finish them...and it's been awhile since I uploaded anything. So anyways I took a chance and bought the Sacred Blacksmith anime from Best Buy awhile ago and liked what I saw, despite its lackluster reviews of how it skipped out on all sorts of points made in the manga. So I started reading the manga. And boy...they really skipped a lot._

_Lots of questions were probably raised after reading this first chapter and I bet I might even get some reviews complaining about it. BUT GUESS WHAT? That's called a story. If I answered everything at once it would be boring and a crappy one with a rushed plot. So just keep reading, ya know? _

_Also, Hobbit was frickin' amazing. And sadly it's given me a new crossover idea. Naruto the Orange, anybody? Don't know if I'll actually do anything with it though._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and since I just essentially discovered The Sacred Blacksmith a little while ago, it's hard to claim it as my own.

Chapter 2:

_Coward._

_That word spurned him greater than any physical wound. And the saddest part? He was the one that couldn't stop uttering that accursed label. No one else even knew what he did, and by the time it was finally discovered he would be long gone. At least, Naruto hoped he would be. He couldn't return to Konoha anymore…not after such an epic failure. His promise broken and friends likely dead, the blond's entire being was gripped with body-chilling fear on any thought of returning._

_There were five of them at the start. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba. Six if you counted the puppy Akamaru. Uchiha Sasuke went rogue, hell bent on defecting to a known traitor's open arms with whispers of unimaginable power. An oath to the girl he loved, breaking his own heart in the process just so she could once again take the AWOL sharingan-user back into her arms. The retrieval squad left at dawn, slowly dropping in number as they encountered obstacles in their path until all that remained was the unlike pair:_

_Naruto and Sasuke._

_Ironic that the two wound up battling at the Valley of the End, considering one was of Uchiha descent while the other was distantly related to the Senju. Animosity was thick between the two founding clans and it eventually culminated in a clash that would scar the landscape and bring forth malevolent powers unseen by many. Jinchuriki versus the cursed seal…rasegan versus chidori. Both were killing moves meant to finish the endgame; fueled by the hate of their respective blights and the lust for carnage, both genin shinobi moved to utterly incapacitate the other._

_Sasuke aimed to kill, snapping the bond of begrudging respect and concealed friendship in his quest to evolve his powers. Naruto had no choice but to shoot back with equal force, unwilling to stoop to Sasuke's level but trying to force a stalemate and blow the raven-haired boy out of his rage._

_A certain fox entertained different thoughts._

_The kyuubi-made rasengan held in his chakra-encased palm grew suddenly in size and strength, grinding against the piercing black electricity of the opposite technique and instantly breaking the deadlock of chakras. Akin to an eraser rubbing down until nothing but the stub was left, the Uchiha's arm atomized bit by bit until it reached the crook of his elbow._

_Then his shoulder._

_Then his chest._

_The look of sheer agony and surprise on Sasuke's face seared itself into Naruto's memory as the spinning sphere of energy hit home. If the total destructive power of the raiton jutsu couldn't stand against the tailed-beast's meddling, then obviously simple human flesh was naught but a tiny nuisance. As the jinchuriki's body phased through the bloody mist that was once his best friend's upper body he couldn't think anymore. Both the fox cloak and rasengan vanished as his unbridled wrath froze and simultaneously melted into pure revulsion. The bile forced itself up his esophagus at record speed and Naruto soon covered the now gore-stained rocks and river with his vomit, staining the already dirty scene._

_A pair of horrifically mutilated legs was all that remained of the genius Uchiha Sasuke._

_Wide blue eyes stared in shock at heavily shaking palms curled with blood and spittle, unable to properly focus his vision as the environment swam. What had he done? No! It wasn't him! He didn't want to kill his friend! It was the bastard Kyuubi! IT WAS THE KYUUBI!_

_But no one would believe that._

_He was Uzumaki Naruto, container of the great nine-tailed biju and known troublemaker. For thirteen years he roamed the great streets of Konohagakure no Sato and for nearly as many it was known he coveted the position of Hokage. Yet the blond was the dead last of their class; nowhere even close to graduating. He had only done so on a technicality and the interference of a man that would reveal Naruto's darkest secret (one he had not known himself). Now if there had been one person from the academy who was closest to gaining the title of 'Fire Shadow', it was Sasuke._

_Who would accept the child was innocent? His fluctuating emotional state being the trigger to allow the beast a chance to pop out, if even for a moment? Whereas before the villagers outright ignored his existence or sneered in his general direction, this would be the deal breaker. Their precious, last loyal Uchiha was but a sullied smear on the ground and all fingers pointed towards the blond in blinding orange. No longer would he be disregarded or ignored; they'd roar for his head! Tsunade would be unable to calm the inevitable shitstorm! Not even her position as leader of the Hidden Leaf and those loyal to the hat would quell their fury. He'd be executed eventually when one of the lucky ones finally got through his escorts and guards, run through the streets and eviscerated to match the one he murdered! His terrible secret would be out before the first blade even fell!_

_What would his comrades think of him then, to know he had the beast that attacked their village and murdered so many sealed inside?_

_Or…or Sakura?_

_His precious Sakura-chan, with her beautiful pink hair and charming forehead…any tiny chance of finally earning her love had been snuffed out alongside the destroyed pair of limbs. She would hate him, revile him, wish to be the one that threw the killing stroke! He slaughtered the third member of Team Seven and all Naruto's shaky vision could see was the apparition of those jade green eyes staring him down with absolute rage and disgust, crying and howling to put him down like a dog! _

_Once again the acidic tang of sick burned at his throat as he threw up yet again._

_He, he couldn't go back. Any chance at ever gaining the acceptance of his home was gone for good. The headband around his forehead-no, he couldn't keep that. A ninja was someone loyal to their village. One who held the safety of their fellow shinobi as a number one priority. The hitai-ate was a sign of that. He couldn't wear something that was a lie. Still trembling fingers helplessly clutched at the fabric and worn metal before unceremoniously ripping it away from his scalp, pulling a few tufts of yellow hair out in the process. The pain was numb and ignored, even as he chucked one of his most prized possessions into the warped lake at the base of the valley without a second thought._

_Naruto's mind was in shock and didn't fully register what he just did._

_He had to get away._

_He had to fucking get away!_

_No matter how much he forced himself to move, Naruto's legs were like lead as a stinging pain flared throughout his body. One…leg…in front…of the other! There was no way he could flee in his current state! Screaming at his helplessness and at the entire fucked up situation, the whiskered-preteen all but forced his fluttering body to stop being such a failure and flung himself into the nearby river. Uncaring if he died or not the ninja allowed the choppy current to drag him around. If he lived or passed on was inconsequential:_

_He felt dead inside anyways._

"_You coward."_

_Those were the last words he thought he heard before he was dragged underneath the surface and everything went black._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Naruto! Are you going to be grouchy and pouty the whole trip?"

"I am **not** pouting."

He was totally pouting.

Their whole trek into town was filled with the chastising of a tiny blonde female against the grumblings of a much larger man. With the dawning of a new day, Naruto and Lisa had set out into Housman to meet up with the gathering party waiting for their arrival. Both were dressed in attire they thought was suitable for the occasion, i.e. the armored outfit snugly fitted against the jinchuriki, and the petite gal's usual work clothes. The lone difference was she had taken to tying up the long edge of her shirt instead of tucking it into her pants, exposing her midriff because honestly it was another beautiful day and Lisa wanted to enjoy the rare break they were on.

Naruto didn't understand why now of all days she chose to do that but then again, girls were a goddamned mystery to him. Heading out to hunt down bandits? Let your stomach fly free. Any other day where it would seem more appropriate? Are you crazy? So the whiskered boy merely grinned and nodded while letting his little helper's reasoning flow through one ear and out another. Said grin then grew strained when she tugged forcefully on his cheek and told him to behave himself around Cecily Cambell. Rassin' frassin' females…

Speaking of the redhead…

It might seem unusual that a lowly recruit could hire outside help without the consent of a superior but then again…unorthodox fit the Uzumaki to a 'T'. As soon as Cecily nervously alerted the leader of the Knight Guards to her rash decision in gaining a mercenary for the mission, Hannibal Quasar stared her down with a look only one with years of experience could achieve and demanded to know who the mysterious person now on their payroll was.

At the strained mention of 'the weird blacksmith, Naruto', the veteran warrior released a noise that _might_ have been a cough or _might_ have been a suppressed sigh and shook his head to her utter amazement. "Oh, okay." That was all the large man said, completely devoid of all the seriousness he frequently projected towards his knights, before returning to lazily flipping through the paperwork cluttering his desk. With the meeting done Cecily found herself stumbling out of Hannibal's office in a daze.

The hell just happened back there?

"Ah, I see them! I see them!" Naruto's blue eyes rolled as Lisa skipped over to where Cecily stood amongst her peers, waving brightly with a dazzling smile on her youthful face. The mutterings were obvious as to why a child was entering the war party but those stopped cold when the gathered men noticed just who escorted the mysterious small girl into their midst. The crowd parted reluctantly as Naruto pushed his way through without a care, not all that eager to catch up with his charge. Or perhaps it was because of the striking woman at her side, watching him stride up with trepidation shining in those magenta eyes.

"O-oh, welcome Naruto."

"Morning, Red." he replied in a bored tone, staring blandly towards the morning sky. The action was punctuated by a wide yawn that ended in a grunt when Lisa stomped over and smacked him in the side.

"Don't be disrespectful!" she chastised, having to tilt her head upward to look him in the eye. As Naruto's focus dropped towards his small helper the jinchuriki couldn't help but sigh himself. She had been on his case since last night about how he treated Cecily near the end of their meeting and knew it was unfair to blame her so hotly. The redhead had been shaken by his frosty demeanor and the fatigue in her posture proved that. The problem here was the well-endowed lady was incredibly stupid in certain regards…topics that made her seem like nothing more than an ignorant local. Then again, in the entire situation they were _all_ ignorant locals in his eyes. As someone that was once incredibly unaware of anything farther than the tip of his nose, well…it showed him just how aggravating it really was.

"Fine, sheesh. So when are we going already?"

"Once I finish speaking with the soldiers under my command, you impatient child." A gruff voice stated from inside the nearby doorway. Hannibal Quasar was a man that demanded respect, voluntarily or not. At over six feet tall with tanned skin, a bald head, short grey beard, and a scarred face, the survivor of the Valbanill War/War of the Contract stepped out from the dark shadows with a metallic rustle of his armor. Footsteps clanked loudly until finally the older man was chest to face with the blond, peering down at him with an unreadable expression. Naruto glared right back with narrowed slits, annoyed at the fact that his growth spurt still had nothing on this guy's height. Finally the former shinobi forced a stressful grin upon his face and nonchalantly made an attempt at chuckling. Everyone present could tell he really didn't feel like smiling, on the contrary.

"Oh…hey Quasar. Still an ol' bald bastard I see."

The surprised gasps from his gathered knights were not unexpected. The captain of the Knight Guards' lips curled upward, whether in a sneer or humor it was hard to tell. With his body towering over the younger make he crossed his limbs over his torso while the long cape he wore finally settled around his knees. "And you're still a smart-mouthed little brat that lacks any type of respect."

The two continued to square off as the tension in the air continued to thicken. Lisa had taken a handful of Cecily's skirt nervously, hiding behind the pretty redhead and hoping to use the other girl as a shield. "Lisa, what're you…"

Hannibal's head popped up and zeroed in on the girls which made the tiny blonde squeak and attempt to make herself as thin as possible. Before he could open his mouth and say anything, Naruto had easily slid into the spot between Quasar and his comrades, his own cloak flaring out as he used it to redraw the elder's attention. "Can we get this started already?"

Whatever the knight was going to say died at Naruto's intense look. The tall male sighed and shook his head before straightening his spine and looking out over the gathered masses. "Very well. As you are all aware, our fair city has been plagued by a gang of bandits as of late. Their guerilla tactics have been hitting the convoys before we could properly respond. Enemy numbers are unknown but we've narrowed it down to below twenty." Dark eyes roved over the soldiers standing at attention. "Intelligence reports state their hideout is somewhere in the woods near the checkpoint of our border with the Empire. Your orders are to end the threat of the bandits, either through capture or death. They will not hesitate to end your life so take care to watch each other's backs."

A chorus of agreement filled the air as the Knight Guards made ready to leave. Hannibal's gauntleted hand softly patted Naruto on the shoulder, even as he sent yet another wistfully mellow glance towards Lisa. His last action was a nod towards the former ninja before returning through the doorway. Naruto exhaled slowly through his nose before he felt tiny hands grab at the arm underneath his covering. Lisa had returned to his side, looking as downtrodden and pathetic as a puppy left out in the rain. She grinned somberly though as his hand snaked up and fondly rubbed her scalp.

Cecily was instantly in Naruto's face, one hand pointing strongly towards where her superior disappeared while the other flailed around at her side. She looked pissed…or confused. A heavy mixture. "W-w-w-w-w-what the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh no! None of that aloof stuff! What was going on between you and my commander?" None of them missed how her inquisitive red eyes drifted south towards Lisa's innocent purple. The young female gave a gloomy smile but no answer to the busty warrior who looked as if she was on the verge of another angry pout. It didn't work. Naruto was already walking after the departing mob, gently pushing Lisa forward and leaving Cecily all by her lonesome. "Wha-HEY! Don't just walk away from me!"

"But it's so easy."

"You! Ooooh, you make me so angry!" Cecily's heeled boots stomped against the cobblestones in a rush, streaking past the blond duo and sliding back into her file of soldiers. Her ire was overtaking reason yet again and the redhead couldn't even look in his direction at the moment without wanting to strangle him. She asked a simple question! No need to be such a **FLIPPING** **ASSHOLE BASTARD &*# #$%!**

"Get over it." she heard him mutter, along with Lisa's gentle chiding at his response. Her fellow knights didn't seem to care that they were whispering loud enough to let the Cambell heiress hear their negative opinions either. Ah, this was turning into just one doozy of a beginning for a job. Her hand subconsciously rested on the empty hilt of her family's sword's attached to her belt by a thin iron chain. Low growls issued forth from the girl's throat as Naruto fell in step with her, but the pensive look on his face _almost_ had Cecily forgetting her raging irritation. "I know him from my youth…" the whiskered man eventually said.

"…and?" she snapped.

Naruto's mouth opened to speak again but his brow furrowed before any sound could be released. A look of worry crossed his features before he finally decided on sighing and shaking his spiky head.

"I just don't like being around him. End of story." Satisfied that the situation was finally resolved, he tilted his head to look at Lisa. "Is that better?"

"No. But I guess that's the best a grumpy pants like you will be right now."

"Yup."

Lisa's long hair flounced as she trotted over to the other side of Cecily, the search party having finally passed through the town's fortified gate and walls. Leaning into the curvy teen's side, the lithe child conspicuously held up a hand near her mouth and stage whispered. "I apologize again for Naruto's behavior. He doesn't like getting up so early." Totally a lie.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Lisa. It's all your jerk of an employer's fault." Naruto's scoff just spurred her on. "How come Commander Quasar was looking at you oddly though?"

"I…um…I don't really like being around him either…I remind him of someone and it makes me sad."

Cecily was unsure what to say to that and the dismal mood kept any more conversation between them to a minimum.

At least, until the party hit the open plains and dotted trees of the unsettled territory far outside their fair trade city. Little Lisa's solemn demeanor ultimately melted away in light of the chirping birds, warm sun, and gentle breeze. The elfin blonde child took off after a small pack of doves, happily jumping around and attempting to touch them in her own version of tag while making sure to stick close to the Knight Guard envoy. Cecily used the hush to sneak a peek at Naruto and his incredible silence out of the corner of her crimson eye. He himself was looking at the youth with a soft smile on his lips, almost like that of a parent watching the silly antics of their child. A far cry from the snarky attitude he seemed to favor whenever she saw him.

He nearly laughed when Lisa fell on her stomach during the chase and began to giggle aloud.

It didn't make sense to Cecily. Surely those two had to be related; their appearances were somewhat similar and it was hard to miss the fond looks they'd send one another. At one point she questioned if Naruto had a…debatable taste in women, perhaps liking them a bit younger and not actually developed such as she (just conjecture, dammit! He was a stuck-up, rude prick and it didn't bug her at all…as if it would anyways!) but the more she studied their relationship the clearer it became.

The knife-throwing man with the unusual accent took care of the kindly, bright little female like his own loving daughter or even a sister.

But that raised more questions in her mind. If he doted on Lisa like she was his true offspring, how had such a thing come to pass? Were they truly family despite his denial? What if…what if she was his _real_ daughter? But how? He was around her age! Naruto would have sired the tiny blonde elf back before he was even a decade old! Impossible! Who was the mother? Physically and mentally impossible! A young person wouldn't be able to handle or initiate such an intense event while possessing an immature mind and body, not that Cecily herself actually had any experience in the matter despite being of marrying age…but that wasn't the point! What mattered was that he only seemed to think about Lisa and Lisa alone; everyone else was just there to serve as an annoyance or, if you were lucky, polite indifference.

Did this Naruto Uzumaki simply care for one lone person so much that it made him unable to open his heart to any others?

"Why are you staring at me?" Cecily recoiled at his question. She had drifted so far into her thoughts that she apparently wound up examining his face with noticeable interest. Her flawless white skin soon followed the example of her shoulder-length hair and irises, burning a deep red from the embarrassment at being caught. Her spluttering denials against her actions did nothing much than cause him to snicker and leave the gal to sweat under his silence. Eventually the blond did finally speak, turning to regard Cecily with a curious question that she almost mentally thanked him for. "So will you actually be able to fight this time, or will I have to step in again?"

Immediately she opened her mouth to rebuke him harshly but the neutral look on his face kept the words from spilling out. He wasn't actually looking down on her and belittling her skill; Naruto was genuinely wondering if she could handle the upcoming fight. Her hand subconsciously brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears as she contemplated what to say under his piercing gaze. "I…I believe so. I was alone before, and as much as I hate to admit it, inexperienced in truly fighting someone with a blade. The spars I've endured are nothing against someone with a greater intent than holding you at sword point or disarming."

"Yeah. Getting hit with real bloodlust from someone that would kill you without a second thought…it ain't a fun feeling."

She looked at him quizzically but didn't push when he stopped talking. This was the most pleasant conversation the two shared since she first tracked him down at his blacksmithing shop and it surprisingly had her in a talkative mood. "But that's another reason I signed up for this mission…joining the guard…I knew it wouldn't be easy, and that I would have to be strong in mind and body. That altercation in the market showed I still have a long way to go. Training will only take me so far. Real battles are needed…no matter how frightening they may be. If I just gave up on everything I've worked for after one mistake then I'd hate myself for the rest of my life."

An explosive sigh at her side had Cecily quickly spin her head after baring herself like that; Naruto was rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, eyes closed tight. Didn't it hurt while wearing those gauntlets? He finished by shaking his own head and looking back at the leotard-wearing redhead with just a tiny bit less exasperation conveyed in his bright blue eyes. Cecily was so eerily similar on occasion it was vexing to the renegade ninja. And that just made the memories of his former life all the more painful.

"So…" he really felt like changing the subject again, "Ah, you're certain it's just bandits?"

"Oh? Um…yes, according to a survivor's testimony. But there are a few rumors going around that the gang keeps Unhuman creatures."

"Just great. Those things are incredibly annoying."

"You've fought them before?" she asked, incredibly surprised.

"Yeah. I run into them on occasion in the forest. Weird little hyena-lookin' bastards. They see a lone guy training out in the woods and figure he's an easy target." Considering he was still here, alive and speaking to her in one whole piece, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination to see Naruto putting them down. That was pretty impressive. Like, crazily impressive. And training? Probably to work on honing his skill with that odd katana at his side.

"Ms. Cecily! Ms. Cecily! I know where the bandit's hideout is!"

Said redhead wasn't the only person in the search party to blink stupidly at Lisa's declaration.

"Lisa can talk to animals. It's pretty handy." Naruto seemed completely unfazed by the fact his little blonde helper had the unique ability to _speak with freaking animals! _In fact he grinned and flashed her a thumbs up, gaining a new round of giggles as Lisa begin dancing with flock of birds flittering about in the air above her. "Good job, Lisa!"

"The birdies say they're this way!" With a skip in her step Lisa bounded away, the small whirlwind of feathers dancing around her. Everyone else looked incredulous. Naruto merely walked after his charge. Swallowing her skepticism, the curvaceous maiden's mouth flapped without sound before finally she was able to pipe out a wordless response and start after them. The rest of the guards followed, more so because they had no other leads to go on and the set of yellow-heads looked pretty confident. They could always blame the mercenary then if things went sour.

Cecily immediately regretted following them.

She was at the head of the pack, stepping past Naruto and Lisa to try and instill a sense of faith in her. After all, if Cecily was the first to alert the others that she found their targets it would make her seem like she knew how to take the lead. The _problem_ with doing so in this situation was the fact none of the knights could have guessed they would indeed find a small set of the outlaws…

…with their pants unbuckled and their genitals freely watering one of the large pine trees.

Cecily's rage at bearing witness to something she didn't want to see was so severe that a fiery aura exploded off her body in waves. Every man in a twenty foot radius immediately and instinctively shielded their pelvises lest they too be subjected to the girl's feminine fury.

"**I WILL CUT THEM OFF!**"

With urine dripping pitifully down their legs (which probably would have happened regardless), the crooks made their wobbly escape. The stampede of Knight Guards behind them only hastened their attempts. One was able to pull out a small yet shrill whistle and barely released the piercing sound when an arrow burst forth from the cover of the trees and bit into the unprotected thigh of one of the knights. He went down quickly, screaming about a sniper in the foliage and for the resident knight 'mage' to get to work. As soon as the small bit of tamahagane was retrieved from his pouch, the man began to softly chant as the winds picked up speed. Cecily had her new sword pointed at the archer's neck as soon as he hit the ground after being blasted out of the trees, threatening him with death if he moved.

The bandit just smirked as a terrifying roar sent Lisa's birds fleeing into the safety of the sky.

Naruto slowly pulled himself in front of the younger blonde. "I was hoping those rumors were wrong…"

A small horde of massive, hairy beasts shot out of the spot where the archer had been hidden. Sickly, yellow fangs gleamed in the light as globs of saliva sprayed from their huge jowls. In the blink of an eye one of the guardians was missing half of his face thanks to one of their deformed, human-like forelimbs. The canine's speed and strength was astounding. The sudden slaughter of her comrades was seared into Cecily's memory, joining the prior events of her terrible encounter against the insane Valbanill survivor. She could have handled normal humans…but not _this._

Blood splattered against her face as the sword in her gloved hand trembled against her will. Even after the show she gave to Naruto, her courage was faltering as soon as the first man was mutilated beyond feasible recognition. Unhumans were on a level far beyond any non-animalistic monsters. With the abilities of the creatures they were based off of, their toughness and power could easily down even a seasoned veteran with a horde of soldiers at his back. Cecily's fear left her unable to move as her comrades were slaughtered; her breath ripped from her as clawed fingers struck against her form-fitting breastplate. She could only cough in pain as the metal shattered to pieces under the blow and sent her rolling through the dirt.

_Why was she still so pitiful?_

Cecily Cambell was supposed to beat up the bandits, prove she was worthy of being a Knight Guard, and make Naruto fix her family's sword all in one go. She meant every word she said before…but this was out of her league. Not even an unbreakable will could keep her alive if the opponent outclassed her in every way. The redhead wanted to protect others; to keep them safe and honor her father's memory. Even as one of the wolves leapt into the air for the killing blow, her crimson eyes tracked its movements and tried to lift the weight of her broadsword into somesort of defense.

'_I still haven't accomplished anything…am I really going to die this time? This is so unfair!_'

A fresh torrent of blood splashed against her pretty face and trembling shoulders as the mutated beast's head severed itself at the base, gore spreading out through the arc of the sword's slice. Naruto stood proudly in front of the prone Cambell heiress with his katana finally drawn out of its sheathe like a glaring beacon of hope. Red liquid dripped freely down the shiny metal before it blurred again, followed by the whole of his body as a second attacker was cut in half. "That's twice you owe me now, Cecily Cambell!" she heard him holler before barreling towards the rest of the Unhumans.

Coughing up her own glob of crimson with her hands probing her breasts for any sign of torso damage, the young teenager staggered to her feet with Lisa aiding the efforts. Once again Naruto had saved her from death and brought shame to her profession and pride. No matter how grateful she appeared, even if he was some sort of strong mercenary, she was the Knight Guard here!...and the injured female _was _incredibly appreciative of his actions. "T-thanks, but I'm fine…"

"No, don't!" Lisa kept her hands firmly planted against Cecily's stomach, keeping the dirty yet somehow still attractive female from attempting to enter the fray. "I know you want to help but it'll be bad if you get in his way!" The continuous flashes of the shinobi's sword only proved the petite worker's oath. Pieces of the Unhumans, large or small, continued to separate themselves from the heavier masses as Naruto persisted in his gruesome assault. Even the occasional kunai or small, pointy star-like items were thrown with precision to help end the life of any bandit still around that tried to stab him in the back.

"He's…amazing." Cecily stated in awe at seeing him in action for the first time ever. The curve of the katana seemed to be better suited for slashes than a straight blade and Naruto would step into his opponent's zone before landing the strike. It looked as if the swordsman was dancing; his feet sliding along the earth like it was ice…at least when there wasn't any acrobatics being used as he let his body dictate the flow of his sword. The redhead wouldn't even call it a style, really. More akin to Naruto responding to the enemy's movements and systematically sliding out of the way by a reactive hairsbreadth of space. Jumping, ducking, flipping about; Cecily didn't think she could ever learn to move that way without undergoing seriously intense training. It was solely reacting to the opponent's rhythm with his own.

Naruto wasn't even breathing heavy as he finished off the last of the wolfish creatures and set his sights on the assembled brigands. But was it just her imagination, or did the blond send a sharp glance her way just now? "If you leave this to Naruto the fight will be over soon." Lisa stated calmly from her side. Large purple eyes soon turned in on the swordswoman, looking far more wizened than anyone her age should possess. "Are you really okay with that though?"

No.

She wasn't.

Even though her lungs ached with every breath, Cecily's spine straightened and the hold on her broadsword's hilt tightened imperceptibly. Her vow as a knight wouldn't allow this. Her vow to Naruto would make her an embarrassment to Housman and her family name if she backed out now! Whatever progress between her and the blacksmith with the weird name was fleeting; had she lost it already due to her actions, she would earn it back. If it was still there then it would only grow stronger. And she absolutely _needed_ to confirm that it wasn't a fluke that the red-haired girl had somehow earned a smidgen of the Uzumaki's respect. The image of his smug face saying 'I told you so' had her gritting her teeth in anger.

No way in hell.

With a wordless cry she charged into the back lines of the waiting enemies. Her second wind and unexpected attack had the bandit's slow to respond and it gave Cecily the time needed to down a few of their members in succession. It was such a raw feeling, the sensation of her sword cutting through flesh and the resistance transferring to her own limb. If she couldn't be as skillful with a blade, at least she could make up for it with her spirit.

Another man fell with a deep gash across his collar.

The sight of Cecily fighting back despite her near death experience rallied the troops; those whose injuries weren't hindering to their movement dragged themselves to their feet and added to the destruction. While it wasn't as many as they could hope for, the fact that not all of the other Knight Guard members were killed was a boon to moral.

"Don't let them escape!"

"Form up!"

"Surround the bandits and finish them off!"

Panting lightly, Naruto removed the blood from his curved blade with a deft flick of his wrist. His cloak was dyed with random spurts of crimson from when he was unlucky enough to get in the way of the spray. Along with the dark liquid spattered against his cheeks the entire view made him look more like a hardened battlemaster than a seventeen year-old teenager. Blue eyes surveyed the field from where he stood, watching as the knights rounded up the rest of the gang members to end the violent scuffle.

Movement out of the corner of his vision caused those baby blues of his to narrow.

A thin, lanky man in nothing more than a pair of brown pants and a bandanna was attempting to escape in the confusion. No one else noticed. Sliding the katana back within its scabbard, Naruto took off at a speed far greater than one would think possible for a man in armor. His target was stumbling about, no longer in a right state of mind as he fell against the rough bark of a nearby tree. The flap of a coat caught his attention and he turned, the beginnings of sporadic laughter erupting from his chest as he stared down the whiskered swordsman at his back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Eh heh…heheheheh…" The robber's wild eyes darted around as he began to mumble something incoherent. His soft words were quickly cut off in a gurgled spray as a knife embedded itself in his Adam's apple, the makings of a Demon Contract dying in tandem with the release of his life's essence. Naruto was on him in an instant the moment he realized things were going to get a lot worse. The way he pulled out his small ebony blade and used it to kill the other person without remorse was a far cry from his genin days. To think…he could barely stomach the thought of ending a life back when it was his chosen profession…and yet now…

"Not on my watch, fucker!" he snarled, wedging the weapon deeper into the muscle with an animalistic snarl.

"Hey! Naruto!" With a quick jerk the blond yanked his kunai from the deceased bandit's neck and wiped it on the fool's pants. Cecily was jogging towards him, breasts jumping slightly without her armor binding them despite being pressed inside the tight black bodysuit. Her own figure sported a few extra wounds and bright discolorations but her gaze and steps were filled with confidence the redhead once lacked. She had been forced to step up to the challenge or die; thankfully she chose the former path. "Why are you over here-?!"

Cecily froze.

Naruto's eyes were a deep blood red as he looked over his shoulder towards the young warrior. The intense pressure of rage had Cecily slide to a halt in sudden fear, her body immediately reverting to the pre-battle jitters she experienced before Lisa talked some sense into her. The blond male quickly rubbed at his face in rapid, jerky movements before turning fully to face the fiery-haired woman in one smooth motion. _His eyes were blue_. The heart within her chest beat forcefully as the weight of her body caused Cecily to swoon and fall to her knees_. _In light of the relief, she felt anything but.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WAS THAT?!

"…getting weak legs again, woman? Keep that up and I'll be taking another peek up your skirt."

One of her arms rose slowly as she ignored his forced banter, pointing directly at the middle of his face as he casually walked closer. "Your eyes were red." she stated weakly.

"You're hallucinating."

"No. No…I'm not. They were red. Not like mine…but menacing. Glowing." Her hand dropped as he finally made it to the spot in front of her, gently dropping to the ground and placing his face a few inches from her own with his eyelids completely open. They both had a perfect, unobstructed view of the other person's visage. His, with tanned skin, marked cheeks, wild yellow spikes, and the expressive azure eyes she was currently wary of. Her, with the pale flesh, similar shades of vermillion for both her hair and irises, and rosy cheeks now flushed from the close proximity.

"See? They're blue. Always blue. You're just seeing weird things from all the adrenaline." Ah, of course. It had to just be exhaustion setting in. Making her see things. Totally. She was just tired. Naruto took a quick peek over her skull as the maiden convinced herself of his words. "You actually cut down some people. What changed?"

"Lisa…cleared some things up for me." The tangy stench of all the blood coating both battlers stung at her nostrils.

"That little pixie does have a way with words. Welp, up with you." Hooking a gauntlet under her armpit, the katana-user lifted Cecily to her feet with one swift motion. "Can you walk or is this as strong as you are?"

"…some assistance would be nice."

This was the scene Lisa was privy to as the pair rejoined the survivors, the youngest of them all having taken refuge in the thick plant life of a large oak tree. She was proud that her best friend was helping that nice (but busty) knight by lending a shoulder but it soon became an angry pout as she watched him fluidly retract himself from her grip and drop her flat on her butt. He was doing so well too! Ms. Cecily seemed like someone that could force Naruto to act more genial thanks to her stubborn personality, perhaps even become something _more _giventime. Maybe if she locked them in a room, the redhead would be able to break him of his antagonistic ways after the destined shouting match.

Or they'd kill each other…

"Lisa! We're going!"

"Coming!" she squeaked instantly, padding off towards the elder blond. The rest of the knights were policing the dead, checking the bodies in case either the downed enemies or allies still drew shallow breath. Only one was found to be in critical condition and regrettably it was a criminal. A few tense moments were wasted as they debated just finishing him off but the orders were clear; anyone left was to be taken prisoner…even if finishing the job would have been more merciful. Funeral pyres were soon erected and once any important items were scavenged from the corpses, the memorials were lit and a small prayer was said to hopefully appease the spirits. Shallow graves, however, were dug for the expired soldiers of Housman. A fresh party would return later and retrieve the bodies for a proper burial back in the city. With their task finished the much smaller group began their return to the Trade City of Housman.

Mission Complete.

Hours later in the bare remains of sunlight, the city gates blissfully snuck into view and sent more than one knight sighing in relief. They were dirty, tired, wounded, and many would be up all night unable to close their eyes without seeing their comrades cut down. Cecily had taken to walking near Naruto and Lisa as, strangely enough, their presence was somewhat soothing. Naruto might have been a jerky jerk-jerk more often than not but the blond was strong-willed and just exuded the comfort of protection like a warm, encompassing blanket. Lisa's was apparent with her childish innocence and mindset. Maybe if she turned on the charm she could borrow the tiny blacksmithing assistant for a few nights; have one of those sleepovers she heard so much about in an attempt to ward off the nightmares.

"Thanks for your help today." Cecily said quietly, more out of the fact her breasts still ached from where she had been bulldozed and it put a small strain on her lungs. Naruto regarded her for a long moment before shrugged and brushing some of the dried blood off his cheek. He couldn't wait to take a damn bath and simply rest for a bit.

"It was my job. I was there to assist in taking out the bandits and I did just that."

"I meant for saving me again…"

"I know."

"…so why be a dick about it?"

"Because if you seriously thought I would allow you to die right in front of me, you're a damn idiot."

Cecily was growing more curious by the second when he glared at her with something new shining in his eyes before realization caused him to shudder and he tilted his vision back on the road. She even took another step closer towards the boy as they walked, while the blond did his best to pretend it never happened. Other were killed anyways…so what could he mean by _you_? "Hey. Come on." she urged at his sudden tight- lipped defense. "Elaborate."

"There's nothing to say."

"Well stop being all weird! You did this the other day too back at your shop! You're nice one moment and pissed off the next! Aren't we friends now? You can tell me." Cecily reached out a hand to poke the chest hidden underneath his covering. Fingertips barely brushed the cloth when his entire body suddenly convulsed, sending a trill of fear shooting through the redhead's spine.

"**WE-**" Naruto inhaled sharply, cutting himself off midsentence as a hand shot to clutch his temple in abject worry. This must have happened before as Lisa was there in seconds with her small hands rubbing his un-pauldroned shoulder consolingly. The three were the farthest back, acting as the rear guard, so no one else paused in their travels when the trio suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. The blacksmith's breaths were ragged and he was now clutching his stomach in obvious pain. Cecily wanted to go to him, to see what was the matter, but that odd air of fear was beginning to leak from the metallurgist and the voluptuous teen could swear a red haze had set about his feet.

By the time his spell finished itself and the smothering power relinquished its hold on the environment, the Uzumaki boy's breath came in deep pants as gravity took hold and he bucked forward into Cecily's currently frail embrace. The pair teetered for a moment before she righted them both; his chin currently resting on the slope of her large breast with his closed eyes. She, staring down at him in shock as her thin arms unconsciously wound about his shoulders to keep him from keeling over.

The amount of warm blood rushing to Cecily's head ironically helped to cool her temper; the most she could peep out was an insignificant denial of what was happening. Lisa's 'help' during the situation did, in no way possible, calm the incredibly nervous redhead either ("_They're not boobs, they're pillows!_").

Muscles tensed as Naruto suddenly jerked back from the incredibly soft cushion unhindered by their former metal shell and he looked around, bewildered. When his cerulean orbs focused back on the close proximity of their faces, the spiky blond gradually shook his head while stepping a few paces away. "Sorry…" he muttered. "Sometimes when my body gets too…overworked…I have an attack."

"A…are you okay?"

"I am now." Naruto suddenly looked distinctly uncomfortable, a metal limb rising to scratch his tense neck. "Uh…thanks, I guess. It usually takes longer for me to calm down. Weird."

Cecily gulped, feeling self-conscious of just how tightly her leotard clung to her after their impromptu hug. So he recovered quicker after the embrace? It sounded almost like he was insinuating something!

So engrossed in their own little world, none were aware enough to notice the hollow, darkened eyes of the returning party's lone prisoner glued on them as he was hauled down the road on a makeshift sled. Ironically it was one of the males who fell under the edge of the sword Cecily scavenged from her family's storage shed. Although the tissue of his esophagus was nearly ruptured by the cut and would have ended his life with only a few more millimeters, and it was agony to say _anything_ or even attempt to swallow, his lips croaked out garbled speech at a snail's pace. It was so faint and broken, the whole of what he could speak was believed to be nothing more than an attempt at cursing them out as he tightly pressed a bit of cloth to help bind the wound.

So naturally, he was told to shut up before the lingering Knight Guard members returned to more important things.

Perhaps…if they had paid more attention…well…the death toll could have remained at its current number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were pretty brave out there, Ms. Cecily!"

"Well…only near the end there…" the aforementioned woman laughed, unconvinced even as Lisa's long ponytail swayed back and forth from the negative shake of her head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! Sure, I might've needed to talk you into it…but hey! Actions speak louder than words!"

"Just kick her in the ass next time. It'll be easier." Naruto quipped before walking away. "We'll pick up the money another day. It's getting late and I have a schedule to keep." Cecily huffed, eyes glued to his back as the jinchuriki slowly but surely added distance between them.

'_The prick could have left on a nicer note…or said goodbye._' she thought, at least until the petite child left behind plucked at her sleeve with a small giggle.

"I think you impressed Naruto a bit back there, with how he's acting. In fact I don't believe he's even angry at you anymore!"

"If he's so astonished then why does he keep insulting me?...I'll admit there's been a few times where he was nice but other than that?"

"Well…Naruto is weird-"

"Undoubtedly."

"-but it's like when he teases you, or calls you a name, I noticed it means he cares. At least that's what I could understand after hearing stories of his hometown."

"I can just feel the love." Cecily grumbled dryly. "And yet, he's so caring towards you though and actually shows it." Once again her eyes snapped towards the object of their discussion after shooting the tiny blonde a quick look. Naruto was waiting a fair distance away, arms crossed casually over his chest and actually waiting patiently for his young charge. The redhead wished she could savor this moment in time with picture-perfect precision forever because, undisputably, it probably would never happen again.

A miniscule whimper alarmed the awed Cecily, which instantly set the busty girl kneeling at Lisa's small feet. "I don't have a nickname." she whispered in a moment of clarity. "And he's always so nice. Not like with you so…d-does…that mean he doesn't actually like me?" Doubt clouded the sweet child's features as the nagging suspicion always tucked away in the deepest corners of her mind came to the surface. She knew wholeheartedly that Naruto cared for her but…their initial meeting should have caused the boy to despise her forever. The suspicions would never leave no matter how much she tried to ignore them. She wouldn't judge her fortune and yet, like how her minder once masked his emotions, Lisa hid the inner turmoil behind a smile.

Or in this case, happily taking over the position of 'housewife/cook/miscellaneous' and anything else he asked of her to make up for what she did to him _that_ day.

Lisa's neck grew heavy under the proverbial weight of her doubt but brown leather gently touched her chin as Cecily's finger pulled her back up to stare in her eyes. Violet slowly looked into red, the slight sting of tears blurring the edges, when the beautiful woman kneeling in front of her smiled warmly and rubbed her head like a proud sibling. "Trust me Lisa; there's no doubt in my mind that Naruto simply adores you. I'd actually be concerned if he treated you like everyone else. There is _nothing _for you to be worried about."

Lisa sniffed softly. "Yeah?" Her voice came out incredibly tender but now hope shined in her gaze.

Cecily's smile morphed into a full-blown toothy grin as she rested her arms on the knees drawn to her chest, eye sliding close in tandem with her beaming look. "Totally! And if he ever does, all you need to do is let me know! I'll set him straight for you!" The little girl's tinkling giggle was music to her ears.

"Liiiiiisaaaaa! Unlike you, some of us are covered in things we shouldn't be!"

"What about my sword?" Cecily shouted back instead.

"I'll think about it!" Two large breasts heaved as Cecily reared back to shout again, hopefully convincing Naruto in some manner because dammit she had a breakthrough today and deserved a reward, when instead of her feminine voice coming forth it was something different. _Much different_. A soul-rending, agony-topped scream of suffering as if the person unfortunate enough to be its origin was in the process of violently tearing themselves apart. Even the ruby-haired knight paused in shock, dainty hand rising to her chest in confusion.

It was not Cecily Cambell.

The prisoner jolted heavily in his spot as a large, bloody hole erupted dead center of his torso about eight centimeters in diameter. Red liquid steadily seeped from the gory spot downwards into the sleigh as what remained of his heart steadily pumped its life's blood in slower and slower jets. It was a clean gap with ragged edges…almost as if his chest imploded on itself…

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! He was mumbling something the whole way here but it was too warped to make out!"

Self-mutilation after speech? And being bound up tight with rope?

…NO!

"GET AWAY! IT'S A DEMON CONTRACT!" The men looked down in horror at the fresh corpse as the Uzumaki's frenzied warning settled in their conscious thought. A few were swift enough to dash thanks to the notice; a couple of the others…not so much.

It mattered not if the person to initiate a demon contract was dead or alive after the incantation was said. Once the deal was sealed and the gift of flesh given, the spirit of the contract would seize the body regardless of its status. Even if the human was killed by the events of the possession. The transformation was set in stone after being triggered.

Sod and vegetation shifted unsteadily underneath the dead man before it rose up around him like a giant cocoon, the tips rocketing into the sky like metal shavings towards a magnet. Thick walls of dirt, grass, and most of all stone blanketed their vision as more and more of the element summoned itself into the sky before ultimately losing life and crashing back towards the ground. The bandit's figure was engulfed by the shadows and rock, the body itself morphing and bubbling in a grotesque fashion before getting buried in a self-induced sinkhole. It was a disgusting sight that stole Cecily's breath away before she knew it. The sled, criminal, and any unlucky Knight Guard still too close for comfort were swallowed whole by the deluge.

Silence.

Not even the natural background noise was present. The insects and animals sensed the danger, accentuated by the occasional tremor underneath the ground. Naruto scooped up Lisa after running back over towards the two females, brushing off some dirt that scuffed her pristine white shirt and checking her for any injuries in the blink of an eye. "You." He spun towards the comatose Cecily, goading his younger charge into the arms of the redhead while pushing them both towards the city walls with a great sense of urgency. "Get back to Housman. Take Lisa with you. Alert the guard-"

The trio tumbled forward as large claws of stone burst forth from where they just stood, stopping Naruto's orders cold as the attack raked across his cloak, tearing easily through the thick fabric and the surface of his flesh. Cecily pressed against his chest as he rolled with Lisa held protectively between both of their bodies. Momentum ceased as the jinchuriki fell on his back with the pair of girls atop him; three sets of eyes watched as the newly birthed demon pulled itself from underground and into the nighttime atmosphere like a criminal escaping from their confinement for the first time in years.

The best similarities they could find was it sort of resembled a scorpion roughly carved from heavy stone.

The grayish-tan spiritual beast towered over them as big as a house, large pincers in the front with two smaller sets auxiliary to the main pair. Eight pairs of segmented legs spread out from the sides of its 'body' while countless jagged rocky spires rose from the top. It lacked a head entirely, instead sporting a concentric ring of rough holes continuously dripping grimy, diseased-looking rivulets of mud. Last but not least, the wicked looking tail head high above its figure. Naruto only hoped it wasn't actually poisonous…

Naruto stepped in front of his compatriots, pulled the destroyed cloak from around his neck after pushing the others off and getting to his feet. His sword rang shrilly with the delight of an upcoming battle as the sharpened edge scraped against the inside of its sheathe. "Get to safety and alert Quasar there's a threat on his doorstep."

She finally snapped out of her stupor. "A-are you insane!? There's no way I'm leaving you alone!"

Annoyed blue eyes zeroed in on the stubborn, nervous woman with her gloved hands clenching her own weapon tightly with her fingers. Cecily stood shoulder to shoulder with the past shinobi but he took another step forward to put himself at the fore. "Yes you will! I don't care if you had a breakthrough back there, this is out of your league! It's a knight's job to protect the people, so go warn your fucking superior and protect Lisa with your life!"

Cecily's broadsword soon joined Naruto's katana as she held it in front of her, pushing forward to remain at his side. The disobedience was palpable and it didn't help that the freaking rock scorpion grew tired of their bickering and was slowly ambling towards the nearby city. "And _you're _only a civilian so don't fucking tell me what to do! I won't leave you to die!"

Naruto's only retort was to spontaneously snarl towards the starry night sky before snapping his neck towards the frozen blond elf a few steps behind them. "Lisa I'll give you an opening, take it and get into Housman and do Cecily's damn job for her!" He didn't see the gal's shaky salute but immediately knew she was up for the taxing sprint. Azure orbs completely ignored the redhead as a bead of sweat snaked its way down his brow before pooling near the inner corner of his eye. "Cecily Cambell. If in any way, shape, or form, you die tonight…I won't ever be able to forgive myself."

She blinked; shocked and unsure by his meaning or how…utterly defeated his voice fell at the end.

The air shuddered as the man next to her completely vanished in a gust of wind that blew her hair and other loose items out, her unencumbered hand subconsciously rising to shield her face. Squinted red eyes were able to make out the tailwind of Naruto dashing towards the bulky monster as Lisa took off in the other direction towards the nearest city gate. How in blazes could one human be so _inhumanly _fast? Naruto was already toeing the outer perimeter of the scorpion's body, the katana held tightly in his right hand while the other kept the thick sheathe securely in his cloth belt.

So engrossed in the upcoming attack, none of them noticed the few remaining knights sprinting after Lisa like men possessed.

Gritting her teeth and crushing down the terror of battle against another non-human entity, Cecily ducked into a run after the blond who had already intercepted his target. One massive pincer speared out in the intent to crush the one foolish enough to attack and rip him in half with one snip but Naruto was much too quick for such a move. The stone whooshed above his body as he slipped under the blocky limb like a batter sliding into home plate; air pressure slapped into his face and surprised the blond with how much power was packed inside. Undeterred, he still managed to push off with his forelimbs and leap into the air above its extended arm like a falcon at the cusp of a dive. This bastard had to have a weak point somewhere on its earthen body.

Welp, he had to start somewhere.

Gravity took hold of his floating form as Naruto flipped his sword around and gripped the handle with both hands. Chakra coated the soles of his boots, allowing him traction on the uneven terrain upon his landing, as the sharp tip of the blade thrust itself into the flexible clay joint of the demon's shoulder about three inches deep. Even the softest components of the monster were still hard as fuck!

His Knight Guard companion also learned that the hard way. On the far side of the beast, the big-boobed warrior was locked in battle against one of the less hulking pincers, having finally closed the distance between herself and the demonic entity by the time Naruto already damaged its limb. Steel flashed as she cut away at the tough skin, growing aggravated at the tiny nicks barely scratching the claw and how incredibly tiring it was with her swift tempo of dodges. "How…do we…kill this…thing!?" Cecily barely got out before ducking under yet another swipe.

It was tough but the insectoid's shell and entire being weighed it down. The terrifying thrill associated with a life and death struggle shot through her body like a bolt of lightning and yet the fact Cecily knew her speed was greater kept said fear barely contained by her bravery. It was a great possibility the female could still be struck down, such as with the war bum or the werewolves, but the simple fact of the matter here was the redheaded beauty was slowly growing resistant to the dire threat of her own fatality. Was this how all the other knights in employment felt? A mixture of fear and courage entwined side-by-side with the motive of kill or be killed?

All the Cambell heiress needed was to be chucked into one violent situation after another.

The badge of honor was earned through a hardening of the heart…a pity most battle-ready warriors were forced to kill their common sense to reach such a peak.

Naruto Uzumaki was unaware of the intense internal battle of his mule-headed partner. In the meantime, the Konoha-born male viciously attempted to wiggle his katana and saw though the joint as his arms shook under the strain. Should he attempt to tap into Kyuubi's power for an added boost? It would make quick work of the enemy at the cost of-NO! THAT CURSE WOULD NEVER BE WILLINGLY BROUGHT FORTH AGAIN!

Naruto almost lost control twice today…the attacks were getting worse.

"Come…on!" he shouted in anger, and to try and will his sword to do its job.

**CRACK!**

Oh this was not happening. Not now. Seriously? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! The katana just snapped in half like a brittle stick one would find on the forest floor after a windy night. How strong was its hide? Naruto reinforced that baby like no tomorrow in his quest to forge a sword better than anything in existence. Better even than the group of mystical blades wielded by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and so was done by an amateur blacksmith with only three-to-four years of crafting experience under his belt. The katana possessed no supernatural abilities (such as Kubikiri Boucho's blood regeneration or Kiba's lightning manipulation, although Naruto was unaware of such abilities at this point in his life) but that didn't stop the boy from pouring his blood and sweat into its manufacturing.

Now, that very blood was dripping down his torso due to a momentary lapse in concentration. The tips of those legs were incredibly sharp and the bloody gash dying his shirt attested to that. Now armed with only half of a whole katana, the jinchuriki cast one last look at the broken section still lodged in the scorpion's shoulder before maneuvering over to Cecily's side of the fight. She was faring no better, he dimly noted. The numerous angry scratches stood out on her pale skin like glaring tracks; her close calls were _way_ too close in his opinion.

But hey-the woman was proving her freshly awakened mettle was more than just overconfidence.

"KYAAAAA!"

Or maybe he spoke too soon. With the pain spurring him on, the blond dashed after the girl when a particularly nasty hook slammed into her calves, tripping her balance on the splashes of mud and flinging her away. Both humans grunted when her momentum stopped; crimson orbs blinking away the tears as a shock of yellow brought forth a much needed surge of confidence. "How's your leg?" he ground out, putting some distance between the two as the rock beast turned from its lumbering trek towards Housman to finish off the pair of pests nipping at its heels.

"Hurts…but I'll be fine." Cecily winced as she slipped from his arms but remained standing. Her pristine white cape now sported a deep red streak along the back due to the ever-slowing trickle of ichor on Naruto's chest. "Have you any ideas on what to do?...because I can barely cut it at all."

"I tried to take an arm off but…" Cecily gasped at the sight of his broken katana, snapped in such a similar manner to her family's broadsword. "I'm running low on usable plans."

"Ah…um, here. You'll probably get more use out of it than I can right now." The broadsword weighing down her palm almost seemed insignificant in light of the situation as she held it out towards the blacksmithing mercenary. Truly, if the tougher weapon could fracture under the strain then what hope did Naruto have to win with her assembly-line blade?

But what other choice did they have?

His response caught her right off guard; Naruto pushed the handle back into her grip and made sure her fingers were wrapped securely. "That may be true but I have other ways of fighting although I'd rather not fall back on them. You on the other hand…your reflexes and _this_ are what's keeping you alive." His blue eyes drilled into her yet again, a deep regret seeping into his stare that caused the redhead to make a mental note on discovering **why **at some point if the pair survived. There was also no need to repeat his spiel from earlier about her falling into an early grave.

"Okay. But you better not die either alright?"

Naruto's attempt at a smile was far from reassuring.

The demonic arthropod had enough of their banter, slamming its multiple segmented limbs through the earth's surface in an attempt to anchor it to the ground. Odd, squeamish sucking noises issued forth from the legs as it absorbed nutrients from the soil and left the remains dusty and bare. Newer, multiple spires of stone sprouted along the length of its tail and stinger like a cell going through mitosis and all Naruto could think about was, '_I don't like the looks of that._'

When the appendage reared back and exploded, the situation grew even worse in his almighty opinion. Now a concentrated blanket of sharp shrapnel was on due course with the soft flesh of the two non-demonic entities standing their ground. Cecily shrieked and tucked herself into Naruto's side; previous experience showed this was the safest place she could be for a quick escape. But even she felt they wouldn't be quick enough to flee the new onslaught of spikes barreling towards their bodies, ready to turn them into bloody pincushions and blotting out most of their view of the creature with the sheer amount of bulk filling the air. A morbid reflection passed through her brain as gauntleted arms pulled her closer in the last comforting hug she ever thought she'd have after dropping his broken sword handle.

'_At least I'm not alone._'

Cecily hugged him back around the waist.

Unknown by the girl who was despondently prepared to embrace her end, Naruto's hands were not sitting idle against her back. Although tougher to create with a thin sheet of metal encumbering his fingers, the digits were instantly weaving together in a familiar motion virtually unheard of by those in the Western Continent. It had a name back East. One of the most fundamental training techniques taught to the academy students who wished to become the main military power of the continent, and containing five basic handseals out of twelve used to mold their innate chakra. The first in a short chain of signs and ended with the hands clasped together to look as though he were praying. It was also one of the 'other ways of fighting' he was trying to keep under wraps.

Naruto felt the familiar tug on both his body and chakra as the jutsu took hold. Emboldened by the success, the teenager couldn't help but fall into habit and supplement the ability by shouting its given name.

"_Kawamiri no Jutsu!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Are there any Knight Guards around? Please! I need your help!"

Lisa was in a panic as she stumbled through the familiar cobblestone streets; the crowds thin enough for easier travel but she couldn't find heads nor tails of the police. Townsfolk would throw her odd looks but none seemed to care enough that a child was on her own, at dark, crying out for the guards. Then again…nightfall was more a time for the less scrupulous members of society to slink out of their holes when the normal civilians were tucked away in their homes. Even a near-peaceful settlement such as Housman suffered through the shame. That didn't bring Lisa any peace of mind though. After all, she _was _still a young girl and those were some of the most sought out 'prey'.

One such rat-faced degenerate had shadowed the ponytailed-blonde ever since she ran past his small hovel. Kids were always the best; could barely fight back and were much easier to hide. Her frantic state made him barely register on the girl's radar and reached out his hand with a grin of glee. A rusted, well-worn dagger in the other hummed with the ecstasy of its imminent task. This was always too easy…

**WHAM**

The male slammed into the earth as a heavy metal glove cracked his skull and rammed his face into the dirt. Lisa's scream was accompanied by about three feet of hang time when she heard/saw the greasy-looking criminal type flop to the ground behind her with a slight stream of blood coloring his black hair. Lisa motioned to scream again when she noticed the bear of a man holding her would-be abductor by the scalp, even as he released his tight grip and stood to full height. Only her sudden recognizing of the darker-skinned, bald man in knight armor stifled the gasp.

"There better be a good reason for you running around this time of night." Hannibal Quasar asked furiously, releasing the man's skull and standing to his full height. "And alone at that! Had I not heard the commotion you were making from a block over, this wouldn't have ended well for you!"

The Knight commander expected a lot of different responses to his anger, but to have the small stick of a girl leap into the air and throw her arms around his neck in a relieved embrace was certainly not one of them. Such an personal action hadn't happened between the two of them since…well, before she had become…it had been a few years. So it took the large male a moment to shake off the stupor as Lisa pulled back from their hug and started babbling nervously.

"Oh thank you! I couldn't find anyone and no one was helping, but! Ah! There's a demon contract outside the gate! Naruto and Ms. Cecily are in trouble!"

"WHAT!" What the hell were they all doing!? And where was the rest of the hunting party? Quick as a whip, Hannibal reverted to the stern leader he was aptly known to be as he set the blonde back on the ground. Quickly pointing towards the south the guardian then picked up the pedophile without care for his injuries and hefted his lifeless body over his caped shoulder. "There's a branch of the main knight office about eight blocks in that direction. Taking a straight path will be the most secure route for you and no one else will harass you as they've seen you're under my protection. Stay there until someone comes to retrieve you."

"But-"

"No buts! This isn't a situation for you to be in, even if you're only on the sidelines! Naruto would kill me if I let something happen to you! And I've already failed you once…I won't let that happen again. Now go!" The man knew when to drop all pretenses during difficult situations, whether or not it meant insulting another or causing them discomfort. Hannibal's job was the safety and stability of everyone in Housman and its surrounding lands. Being a good leader meant not satisfying everyone, no matter how much you wanted to. In this case…it just so happened to be little Lisa.

As the blonde child watched the huge male rush away towards his nearest troop garrison building which, thankfully, wasn't too far from their current position, her cheeks distended from the force of the pout overworking her muscles. She wouldn't stand by idly as everyone else put their lives on the line. A streak of rebellion surged through her tiny body as Lisa abruptly inhaled until her lungs were ready to burst before turning on her heel and running back the way she originally came.

It didn't matter what Quasar said; her place was at Naruto's side to give him aid. Ever since she was born. And till the end of time. A small tingling near the front of her skull only drove the blacksmithing assistant to know her choice in returning was correct. The Uzumaki needed her help and that was exactly what she was going to do, jogging past the two civilians manning the gate controls as they slowly but surely followed procedure and wound the large wooden contraption tied to the inner mechanisms. Lisa cleared the ever shrinking gap between the two massive doors with time to spare, ignoring their heated warnings of some funny business happening just beyond the viewable distance of their protective walls.

Those few knights that escaped back to the relative safety of their city spread the word about a full-scale battle and how it was prudent to close the gate.

Lisa continued on, cursing her undeveloped body and its restrictive lung space. By the time she reached Naruto and Cecily she would be panting like a dog to draw enough breath not to pass out. The tingling in her forehead increased, having moved a bit to the right of her skull as if to direct her towards the missing Konoha ninja and the beautiful redhead standing at his side. She could always tell (believing it as a sign) it meant Naruto needed her.

She only hoped her legs would make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kawamiri no Jutsu!_"

Cecily's ears heeded the odd sounding words escaping from her teammate's lips but could not perceive their true meaning. All the developed female knew was one moment she was wrapped in the jerk/not jerk's arms when a second later the entire world's gravitational force crushed down upon her body so quickly Cecily believed she might have imagined it. The unbearable pressure stabbed at every square inch of her skin before simply ceasing to be; multiple heavy thumps rang out from across the field accompanied by an otherworldly shriek.

No pain.

No blood.

No emptiness in her heart as the life bled from her horribly punctured figure. Only Naruto pulling his arms away from her thin waist, huffing akin to someone who just exerted a fair chunk of their energy. One ruby, lightly-watery eye cracked open blearily before its owner jerked back in shock at what it saw. The rock scorpion was thrust on its side with the smoother-looking underbelly exposed to the world and trying mightily to right itself back into a proper stance. Legions of stone spikes peppered the area of and around the demon, utterly transforming the landscape and making it appear even worse for the wear. The sleek bottom of the creature looked almost unrecognizable; the shell incredibly pockmarked and indented with the occasional lucky spike pierced through.

Cecily's astonished stare swiveled around towards her savior, noticing first the beads of sweat collecting on his brow. _Then _her brain caught up with her surroundings and she gasped. It was impossible, inconceivable, just plain wrong! Both parties had switched locations!

"Unless you enjoy pressing those boobs of yours against me, you can let go now." Naruto said with a straight face, as soon as he caught his breath. The redhead's face burned for the umpteenth time as she jumped away from his grasp. Why was it always about her breasts? She didn't ask for them to grow larger than her mother's!...and a fair share of the other women she met!

Eventually swallowing, the knight member spoke after recovering her voice. "What did you do?" she asked hesitantly, watching the scorpion fiend struggle in pain. The blond's shrug was entirely expected by now.

"I just saved our asses." Those shining azure eyes of his flickered beyond her face while his features morphed into an impossible combination of a smirk and a scowl. "Lisa! How'd it go?"

"They're…on their…way!" she answered, nearly bowling the taller blond as she reentered the battlefield with a hop. Lisa took a moment to assess both of their fresher injuries and begrudgingly accepted it wasn't as worse as it could have looked. Standing between the two older people, the child continuously looked back and forth between them both as she waited for someone else to say something.

"Good. With your help I believe we may have a way to kill this bastard...but we'll have to do **that**." Lisa nodded slowly but Cecily was able to notice the way her winded appearance fell at his declaration. And what did Naruto mean by **that**? The elfin female proceeded to move away and kneel in front of the lone male with a fair amount of space separating the pair. "Red. I'm putting my trust in you to watch our backs."

Yet again the Cambell heiress was left to fend for herself with an unsatisfying amount of information. Any attempt at forming a question was destroyed when the first floating hieroglyph snapped into existence, surrounding the pair as they stood within the glowing amber circle of sigils. Lisa closed her right eye while allowing the left to remain wide open. The iris within twitched rapidly in its socket before calming and shining with an eerily familiar cerulean. Contained inside the center of the slowly rotating yellow ring between the pair, a sphere of dark blackish-purple energy faded into view before erupting into a roaring blaze. Whatever they were doing looked both dangerous and beautifully intimidating.

Lisa's dainty hands rose as if to contain the ethereal flames at the same time Naruto reached into his pouch and retrieved a hunk of gleaming tamahagane and an unused katana hilt. Both of his eyes remained open (and helped Cecily realize just why Lisa's new vision appeared so memorable) sans the bright glow as the jinchuriki slowly submerged both of his hands within the fiery supernova, uncaring for the pain or burns that were sure to follow. He didn't scream; his stance remained firm as if there was no tenderness licking his nerves. Did it not hurt?

"Heat the tamahagane. Separate…metal from rock. Pour…and then cool. Hammer. Now fold-"

Cecily dragged her eyes away from the spectacle as she heard the that blasted monster screech once more, her sword raised yet again to combat the creature as well as she could. Protect them both? Okay…no idea how she'd do such a task against a living mountain while they continued their witchcraft. A monumental task but…they were putting their faith in her.

A mighty heave of skittering legs finally uprooted the demonic bug. The heiress of Housman's Cambell family swallowed heavily as thin fingers readjusted their grip on the broadword's hilt while elevating it in front of her body. While the earthen beast had no discernible facial features, the redhead believed the increased mudflow from its body oozing like a broken faucet must have meant it was pissed. Like, _really _pissed. Cecily's lips pressed firmly together as she steeled herself for what was to come.

"-Fold. Fold. Fold. Fold. Now smelt the core plate. Smelt jacket plate. Form hamon. Form kissaki. Apply clay. Heat with fire…now quench with clean water. Sand clay. Now sharpen the blade-"

"Any time now!" she shouted hurriedly. Scarlet eyes noticed the curved tail bucking wildly as multiple pincers clicked out a rapid staccato, making Cecily retreat a step. The appendage was bulking up again with an unnecessarily overabundance of extra stone; a second bombardment on the horizon? Didn't it have any other tricks? Preferably one a skinny redhead could actually do something about? And, most importantly, _how the hell was she going to protect them all and come out still alive!?_ Naruto's voice twisted with impatience as he heard his comrade's warning and felt the air thrum with power; a darker, heavier, and slightly caustic energy that pleased the creature in his gut while raising the fine hairs on his skin.

He just needed a few more seconds.

"-Begin the polish! Binsui polish! Kaisei polish! Chu-Nagura! Koma-Nagura! Uchigumori! Now the final polish; Hazuya! Jizuya! Nigui!"

Throwing caution to the wind, Cecily ran as fast as her legs could carry her tired frame to give the redhead an optimal position. The newest barrage was just released and all she could think of doing was placing herself in the projected path of the shooting spikes. Fortuitously, the scorpion demon was severely weakened from having its own attack turned on it and the limitation severely hampered the fresh blast of rock. Compared to the first time, this one was far less compacted and swift in flight. That didn't make the move any less deadly to the soft, supple flesh of the three people in the fiend's warpath though.

With arms spread wide and jaw set, Cecily Cambell placed herself at Lisa's hunched back. "As the current head of the proud Cambell House it's my job to protect citizens like you!" '_Please watch me, Naruto!_'

"Mount the hilt!"

Time seemed to slow as pain erupted across the expanse of the knight guard's waiting figure and ripped her clothing to spandex shreds. Her spine curved as Cecily tilted backwards towards the young blonde and the world faded in an out with inky blackness. At least until a strong arm propped itself at her spine and took hold of her shoulder, stopping the redhead from hitting the ground and offering her a respite. Unable to even turn her head at the moment from fatigue and pain, Cecily's foggy eyes stared off into the dark distance while she slowly licked her dry lips and tried to speak.

"…N…Naruto?"

"You idiot! You're lucky those spears only glanced off your skin!" Which was all true; perhaps the jinchuriki's freakish luck came into play at the last dire moment but none of the spikes penetrated Cecily as she stood in place like a fool. Her exposed body was scratched and bleeding, and her tattered skirt and destroyed leotard no longer covered any semblance of her decency, but the crimson-haired lady would live after a few days of rest, relaxation, and treatments.

"I just…did what you…asked…"

Naruto only held it for so long before his angry expression cracked and he let out a small, unbelieving laugh. "Yes. You did. Now leave this to me. You've earned a rest, you crazy woman." Knees bent as the blond blacksmith gently allowed the redhead to sit and fall into Lisa's petite arms, mindful of the new forest of broken stone structures. Cecily could feel Lisa's small hands keeping her upright as sight slowly returned to her senses and the injuries dulled to a throb. And…oh my…

In his hands was a new katana, crafted from whatever kooky spell the two yellow-heads just finished. What set the latest weapon apart from its brother was the fact there was now a live current of powerful electricity continuously arcing and weaving through the metallic blade and lighting up the area. It was generating lightning? How the hell was that possible? And what would _that_ do against a ton of rock and earth?

Her answer came when Naruto did his little speed trick and reappeared a moment later with the sword poised to stab through the colossal pincer swinging out to hit anything in the way. She heard the man say something that sounded like an odd utterance of 'Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)' but it was immediately forgotten when she shockingly watched the tip of the weapon shoot through the limb like it was wet tissue paper. The entire arm was destroyed as it shattered into chalky debris and the contracted demon stumbled back with its balance upset.

Lisa actually giggled in Cecily's ear as she quietly rephrased the word to herself, even as she continued to hold the redhead tightly to her trembling chest.

Naruto hopped after the retreat and slashed out with the katana; the crackling edge sliding through the side of its body and out again with ease. Legs severed as the piercing power of lightning trumped the defensive power of the earth and dropped the beast to the ground in a gangly heap. Two more slices and the scorpion was effectively neutered without its stinger and second set of legs keeping it afloat. It continued to flail with the remaining pincers as the biju-container perched himself upon its back and lifted the sword up high for one final strike.

"**You know nothing of being a demon!**" he snapped as his irises momentarily bled vermillion before jabbing the sword downward with all his might. A massive bolt of lightning surged down through the item and into the body as soon as a fair amount of steel entered its core, frying the creature from the inside out as the entire being lit up with dangerous heat and energy. Its death wail filled the night sky before breaking off abruptly when the huge shape finally lost cohesion and crumbled into chunks of stone and a whirlwind of flying dust. As he hit the ground, Naruto's sword finally lost its battle with containing the force of an element and broke into un-repairable shards that glittered in the dirt. All that remained in his gauntlet was another broken hilt.

All Cecily and Lisa could see was a heavily-breathing male standing among the broken corpse of a summoned fiend like a devil himself.

Naruto slowly dragged a hand down his face as he willed the rage in his heart to calm itself, smearing sweat and other grime along his tanned skin; this was not his own emotion and therefore shouldn't even exist at all. He _shouldn't _have used his and Lisa's shared ability to forge weapons again either! There weren't any noticable repercussions in the beginning when he experimented with it willy-nilly and found the limitations of the art but four years later the strain was rearing its ugly, unwanted head. He was still in control, **he would always be in control**, but sometimes his concentration would slip. Like…after initiating the technique he swore wouldn't be used anymore unless for grim emergencies.

Like now for instance.

Taking a deep breath, the ex-shinobi turned on his heel and started a slow trek back to the two girls a distance from the demon's remains. Lisa suddenly pushed against Cecily's pale back with a quick shove, cheeks rosy as the petite blonde pretended her near brush with a spiky death did _not _rattle her at all. "I-I only hugged you tightly like that because you were too weak to sit up by yourself!"

An amused smile graced Cecily's pretty lips as she glanced over her shoulder at the stubborn child. "Of course. Thank you, Lisa." The sulky girl maintained her frown for a few extra seconds before the curvy redhead's enjoyment made her facade waiver and shielded her grinning mouth with her hand.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked in a tired tone as his injured build finally reached its destination in front of the pair of females. His eyes blinked before dropping lower, smirking, and allowing a small but satisfied smirk to overtake his mouth. "I'm taking this mental picture as payment for saving your little ass. You might want to cover up soon. Not that I really mind but I saw a group of your comrades coming from the city and I don't think you'll like flashing everyone."

It was Cecily's turn to blink stupidly before her gaze drifted south and she screamed horrendously at the sight of her perfectly exposed breasts. The perky globes and pink nipples bounced freely with their lack of restraint and the blond had to fend off a sudden onslaught of fists as the embarrassed soldier tried to beat the memory out of him with a burst of new-found strength.

Righteous female fury, indeed.

It was this sight that Hannibal Quasar and his hastily summoned contingent of Knight Guards found as they barreled onto the scene; Naruto, completely shirtless and sporting a few shiny lumps on his already dirty/annoyed face. Cecily, wearing the ruined but still salvageable top over her torso with a scarlet hue to her face. And Lisa, apparently contemplating the older woman's chest as she stared at the bosom now hidden beneath the covering. The two teenagers both looked like they had gone to Hell and back…one bathing session wouldn't be enough to clean their bodies of the collected filth.

"Knight Cambell!" Quasar barked as he signaled for his subordinates to spread out. He himself strolled in front of the smaller girl with a purpose as a muscle jumped in his jaw. Of course Lisa would rush back to Naruto and into the line of danger. "Report! Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Dead, sir. Or they ran away." Coughing lightly into her fist, the swordswoman began her tale from the moment they discovered the whizzing bandits up until the present. Hannibal's mood continued to take a nosedive the more her description of the events grew darker and darker. Especially when the cowardice of his soldiers was brought to light. Men with years of experience faltered and ran but a fresh recruit stayed behind and almost lost her life on multiple instances? Oh…failure in the line of duty would be the least of their problems once the commander got a hold of them. Everyone set on this mission logged in their status before departure. All the hulking knight would have to do was review the list (along with marking those who regretfully passed on) and see who decided their own safety was paramount against those they were tasked with protecting. "…and then you showed up, sir."

"Naruto! Is what she said true?"

"Why're you asking me? Of course it is." he responded, confused. By now the trio was standing side by side in front of the tall male and his piercing eyes were squarely on the bloody blond.

"Just making sure. There are only three witnesses left. Never leave a potential lead to fade. I suppose Lisa will corroborate-" She quickly nodded her assent before shimmying back behind her guardian. "-even though I told her it was too dangerous to return."

"Without her we'd all be dead."

"Yes…which is why I won't pursue this anymore." His disappointment in the girl was palpable but a soothing hand slowly raking its fingers along her scalp kept Lisa in better spirits. He didn't even question them on the blacksmithing inferno used to make that lightning katana which Cecily found very, very odd. "Very well. I also expect a written report on my desk after you recover and clean up from the ordeal." He then leaned in vaguely and spoke with a much softer tone. "Take your time, Cecily. This mission spiraled out of control and it was a smart choice to hire a mercenary up for any challenge, even if the forethought wasn't for hidden danger. Don't worry about helping to retrieve the bodies of the fallen; I'll use what's left of the deserters after they are brought in."

"Oh…thank you, commander."

He then clapped his hands together before allowing his palm to rest on the scabbard situated to the left of his waist. "Well then…let's get you all to bed. Knight Cambell, you'll be escorted to your quarters. You have the next three days off unless you require more. Naruto and Lisa, I think I can spare a guard to help you walk home as well. And don't give me that; you're exhausted and lacking a weapon and I won't allow any of my citizens to be assaulted on their return, no matter how unlikely an attack may be in the fields closest to Housman."

"Whatever…thanks." Naruto finished with a sigh as one of the guardians scouring the field jogged to their side. Lisa looked ready to go (away from both Quasar and the sight of battle) but the taller golden-haired person hung about Cecily, scratching his neck uncomfortably as she waited for him to say whatever was on his mind. Finally clicking his tongue, the Easterner kept his eyes away from the redhead's searching gaze while folding his arms across his naked torso. "Two days. You have two days before I expect you at our shop. I'll have your answer by then."

A shocked gasp escaped the Cambell daughter before a shining smile lit up her face and she bowed to him in joy. "Thank you!"

"Calm down, woman! I didn't say yes!"

"But you're thinking about it!"

"Bah!" His steel boots sunk into the disheveled terrain as he stomped past the beaming female. "Keep that up and I'll say no anyways!"

"Bye Ms. Cecily! I can't wait for your visit!"

Nothing could break Cecily's genial grin as those bright red eyes of hers never left his stout back, even as the pair of blonds and their escort were eventually swallowed by the shadowy night. She barely noticed her commanding officer snap his fingers in front of her face before finally laying a hand on her shoulder and steering her away. "Keep that up and I'll think you're just trying to stare at his muscles for as long as you can."

"Oh…be quiet." she muttered as Hannibal chuckled and twitched his fingers for a nearby guard to come over. "But you know, sir? Even though I almost died today…I feel like I made a lot of progress."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Not only in getting Naruto to attempt at fixing my sword but…what it really means to be a knight and protect those around you. It was all surreal until I lost to that man in the market. And now…I knew there was a possibility of dying on this mission, and that there could be Unhumans. But it was like no matter what happened, I'd be fine regardless. It was a slap in the face but now I know not to take it all for granted. I told all of this to Naruto as well but...I guess I just needed to say it again." Her officer hummed his agreement as the red-haired beauty turned to start her travels back to her family's mansion on twitchy legs. She couldn't wait to soak in the large tub for, like, hours until her soft appearance no longer looked like something out of a horror story.

"That's called experience. Most rookies don't lose their rose-tinted glasses until about half a year on the job. You just happened to lose that innocence somewhat earlier. At least now you know what to expect and won't take anything for granted anymore."

"I do have high hopes for my weapon though. After watching Naruto's skill in creating a sword I feel like he could actually reforge my family's heirloom." Cecily stopped suddenly, causing the knight ready to take her home to falter in his steps. "Then again, anything he makes I'll use to protect our nation. I'll have him craft me the ultimate sword if all else fails!"

A small blonde girl's ghostly image superimposed itself over the proud heiress as she stood before Quasar that set the man rapidly blinking his eyes to fend off the illusion. He never really noticed the resemblance before, simply dismissing it out of hand when it did show, but Cecily sometimes reminded him of a young child from his past with chin-length yellow hair and a red bow tied at the top like a pair of ears. It was safe to say if the Uzumaki had still been around, the same realization would have left him speechless.

Shaking his head, the man finally dismissed the daydream and nodded his goodbye to the two subordinates as they finally resumed their trip to the city. It was just the dregs of adrenaline leaving his system now that he knew the danger was passed. There was so much to do and he needed to focus. Dead knights, dead bandits, a dead demon…and no one to interrogate on why this turned into one huge cluster fuck.

He only hoped the mayor wasn't too keen on having answers he himself didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Okay…wow. School's done for now so I should have more time to write again. Although I'm taking some summer classes and there's my job still…but I actually have free days and such now. And looking for a new job because I utterly despite what I've been forced back into doing because they rehired old members for what I did at the time and therefore, as the newest person, was bumped back into the job I thought I escaped for good. _

_Bastards!_

_Quick note: Lisa laughed at the Raikiri reference because the English dub calls it the Lightning Blade instead of Lightning Cutter. Naruto had a blade filled with lightning. Bada-bing. I thought it was a nice little pun…and Lisa understands the Elemental language although at this point it hasn't come up in the story. Eh…_

_Anywho…there should be a bunch of new, sporadic updates coming up. Currently I have plans for what I'm going to do next with Ninja Meets Ninjas and some new ideas going into my challenges collection. And once I do those, next up would likely be Two Realms and Emergence._

_Speaking of Two Realms…I gotta ask, as I've heard a rumor about a new TLR/Naruto crossover that's plagiarizing my story. I never received any messages asking for permission so I'm hoping this person just doesn't know what the concept of plagiarizing is at all…now, I haven't been able to check which it is or spoken with the author yet because I haven't had too much time to do so…and last time something like this happened it was with a Bleach/Rosario+Vampire crossover I long since deleted, no action was taken because, as I was told by them and such-_

_-the author never before saw RosVamp until they started the story if I remember that right and they were simply coming up with all kinds of their own stuff. Sure. That's fine. Fanfiction is all about making unique ideas and turning them into a story. But the fact of the matter was they copied large quantities of my story and simply changed words or phrases so in the end it resembled my work but could still be considered 'not a copy' unless you actually read both crossovers one after the other or looked at the stories side by side…which I did. Or the fact that, y'know, sometimes a paragraph or so wasn't even changed and was word for word what I created. I called bullshit because anyone could tell what their own writing style is and something they themselves made but alas, I remember being called jealous by their reviewers or some shit and so gave up on it. Or they said the two were similar but I was just imagining the problem. It wasn't even that good of a story, as it was back when I first started out on here and my descriptions were lacking but still, it was annoying as hell to call them out on it and then be blamed instead._

_Or maybe I'm just over-exaggerating things? _

…_nah. I do feel a little better now that I've ranted…bring it on, shitty job._


End file.
